Everything Unexpected
by ladymae624
Summary: A twist on New Moon. Edward leaves Bella and she is devistated. For months she is completely numb until a Cullen comes back for her. How will they help her cope?
1. Chapter 1

... I wasn't going to make this easy for him. I was going to put up a fight. I started walking past the tree he had disappeared behind.

"Edward!" I screamed.

"Edward!" I said sternly as I turned around the base of the tree. He wasn't there.

"Edward!" I screamed again.

"Edward! Where are you?" There was no reply.

"Can we talk about this? Please! Edward!" I yelped. My face was getting hot. I had to keep going. I had to find him. I wasn't going to let myself be sad. I was livid. Anger was building inside me quickly. He can't just walk away. _I love him_.

"Edward! Face me! Come out and talk to me!" I heard nothing but my own hot angry breaths. He was going to talk to me. I was going to find out why he didn't want me. Then it echoed in my head: he _didn't want me_. My stomach collapsed inside of me and my tense shoulders sulked.

No, I needed answers. I wasn't going to cry. But the more I thought about it, the more appealing it sounded. How easy it would be to just collapse. Let my knees buckle under me and let me fall on the hard cold ground. Hard and cold, like his skin. I let a whimper slip out of my throat. He was getting away as I was standing there, letting him.

I heard a crunch straight ahead of me. "Edward!" I cried. Running forward, I saw nothing. But he was fast. I kept running looking in all directions for him. All I saw were trees, bushes and leaves. What I didn't see was the root that I tripped over. I fell flat on my stomach. I didn't have time to brace the fall with my hands. I made a low painful groan and clutched my stomach. He knows I'm hurt, I thought. If I stay here long enough he'll come after me. He will wrap me in his steel cage arms and carry me to my second home to my second family. Carlisle will look after me and Alice will hold my hand and brush my hair out of my face. Emmett will make a joke about my clumsiness then Edward will take me home. I will greet Charlie in the living room and apologize for being late. I will refuse on dinner because I already ate then run quick steps up to my room where Edward would be waiting. Lying on his back with his hands behind his head and a soft close lipped smile on his face. I waited.

The light of day was slowly disappearing and I hadn't heard a thing. I tried to call out to him again but my throat was too dry. I couldn't speak. I could hardly breathe. Before long I couldn't see my own hands in front of my face. Edward hadn't come and I tried to push away the disgusting truth that he never would. He was gone. I closed my eyes and felt a snap inside me. Something physically broke. Pain flowed through every inch of my body. Even thinking became painful. I had to do something to make it stop, anything. I started slowly rocking back and forth, tossing my body about on the forest floor. It didn't necessarily help, but it was a distraction.

"Ella..." I heard softly in the distance. _Edward?_

"Ellaaaa..." I stopped moving.

"Bella..." The deep booming voice came closer.

"Bella..." If it wasn't Edward I didn't want to be found and that voice wasn't Edwards. I stayed as still as possible so it wouldn't find me.

"Bella!" The voice sounded more angry then worried.

"Bella! Where are you?" I could hear the footsteps of the voice come closer to me.

"Bella... C'mon, Bella. Where are you?"

"I'm gone." I muttered.

Much to my distaste the footsteps were headed right towards me. I held my breath.

"Bella!" It found me. My eyes were still shut tight. I felt a hot hand on my cheek.

"Damn, Bella. Are you okay?" I didn't reply. I was going to play dead.

"Bella?" Two hot hands were now on either side of my face.

"Bella?" I didn't even flinch.

"Shit... No, no Bella..." The hands left my cheeks and lifted my body up to a much warmer one. I resisted its force and was able to fall back onto the cold hard ground where I wanted to be, where I wanted to die.

"Bella, you've gotta get up."

"No," I moaned. "Leave... Leave... Leave me..."

"Bella, we've got to get you home." I felt myself rising again and thrashed away from the body's warmth.

"No! Leave me! I want to die!" I cried.

"Bella, stop. You're freezing. You need to get home."

"They're gone. I don't have a home." I began to sob.

"What?"

"Just go! Leave me here!"

"No." The hot hands grabbed onto me once again with more pressure than they had before.

"You don't want to die and you're not going to die. I am taking you home where your father is." I flinched. "Don't even try to resist me." I gave in. I had no energy to fight. I curled into the body. The warmth of the strangers' skin soothed me.

The body that held me started walking and saying things inaudible to me. I didn't want to listen. All I wanted was Edward.

Soon I heard other voices in the distance. One stood out more, my fathers.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled. He ran up to the body and I.

"I can take her." He said then took me in his arms. "Thank you, Jacob."

The body was Jacob Black, my best friend. I told him that I wanted to die. If I had the energy or the voice I would have apologized but now I have nothing.

"Lemme get you to your room, Bells." He said into my hair. He carried me past the crowd of muffled voices up the steps to our front door, through the door, to the stairs then to my room. He laid me on my side and took off my jacket. Then he grabbed a thick blanket from the hallway closet and draped it over me.

"Do you need anything?" I stayed silent.

"Call if you need something." He said. He started to close the door but pushed it open again.

"Bella?" I would have said 'yes?' if I could.

"I love you." Then he shut the door behind him.

I opened my eyes and looked out the window at the black nothingness night. I waited until the black became morning for Edward to sneak in through the window like he always does. The light of day slaughtered my hope. He never came. If my body would have allowed, I would have cried to the point of vomiting but everything inside of me was gone. I was dead with a pulse. There, but not really. Alive, but so far gone.

**AN: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please R&R! I like to get feedback on my work so I can make it better for your guys. Any constructive criticism, suggestions and praise is welcome. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**October...**_

_**November...**_

I could tell from the snow that it was now December. I don't remember leaving the chair facing my window, ever. I might have gone to the bathroom or taken an occasional shower but my memory was shot. The hole in my chest was all that I could focus on. The edges were raw, they burned. Maybe if I could quit toying with it it would soothe but that was something I could not do. Call me a masochist.

Two children were playing outside. They looked like two puffy blue marshmallows with arms and legs. One brushed the hair out of her face before bending over to gather snow in her hands. I watched her sculpt the icy white blob into a perfect ball. She held it above her head proudly before throwing it at her playmate. The ball exploded against her companion and little pale diamonds fell to the ground. He looked up in shock then darted straight for her. The girl let out a high pitched screech while trying to run in her puffy attire. She didn't make it very far before he tackled her to the ground. He pinned her down and she continued to scream in delight. The boy hovered over her then sunk his lips to hers which silence her screams. My chest was cramping. I had to save her. He was going to kill her.

I stood up and took a step towards my window. I tapped on the transparent glass but the two tiny lovers paid no mind. "He is going to break your heart." I said. I did my best to warn her but she was so intoxicated by him that she couldn't hear the broken girl revealing her future to her. She was as good as gone.

"Bella, you're up!" I heard Charlie's voice behind me. I turned around.

"It's a miracle, I guess."

"Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?" Now that he mentioned it, I didn't remember the last time I had eaten anything. My stomach started cramping. I couldn't resist the thought of a meal.

"Yeah. Maybe some take out."

"You got it." Charlie left my doorway in an ear-to-ear grin. I couldn't help but smile too.

Outside I heard the door to the cruiser open and shut then the engine start and slowly trail away. I was alone again.

I walked out into the hallway and made my way into the tiny bathroom that Charlie and I shared. The tile floor was cold and sent a shiver through me. I bend down over the sink, turned the fawcett on and cupped my hands to capture the ice cold water. When my palms couldn't hold anymore I splashed the water on my face. I was suddenly more awake then I had been in months. I looked up into the mirror. Water was dripping from the tip of my nose and running down my face. I placed my hand on my chest. I looked like hell. My skin wasn't just pale anymore, it was snowy white. My eyes had no light in them. They were still muddy brown but there was nothing behind them. My hair was matted. It didn't tumble down my shoulders the way it used to. It was stuck, frozen in a greasy tangled state. I took a step back to examine my body. I was way too thin. My clothes hung over me instead of clutching my skin lightly like they were supposed to. I looked like a corpse. If I had the will I would have started weeping then, but there was none. No energy, no strength. Just a sick hope that maybe tonight would be the night that he would come back to me.

My reflection was haunting. I didn't want to look at it anymore so I decided to take a shower. I opened the sliding door of the shower and turned the handle to adjust the temperature to blazing hot. I shut the door again to let the water warm up and began to undress. First I unzipped my hoodie and tossed it on the floor then my shirt and tank top underneath. Before removing my bra I looked down and saw my ribs trying to escape from under my skin. I took my fingers and traced each bone. It hurt to see how far I let this state of numb go. I was literally skin and bone. I could see it. I was deteriorating in front of my own eyes. I shook my head and continued undressing. Once I was naked I stepped into the shower. At first touch the water burned my skin. I winced in pain but after a while I got used to the scolding heat. I stood there for a while, able to move but just not wanting to. Calm rushed over me. Peace flowed through my soul.

I heard a gentle tapping at the door.

"Bella?" Charlie hollered.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I got you a burger, fries and a vanilla shake. Is that okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Hurry up before it gets cold."

My stomach started growling again. I was quick but thorough washing my hair and body. When I finished I turned off the water which left me in the harsh reality of the cold. I hated being cold. I grabbed my towel that hung over the door and wrapped it around my twiggy frame. It gave me a little warmth, but not much.

I opened the bathroom door and took a step into the freezing air. I hurried my steps to my bedroom and shut the door. It was warmer in there. I threw my towel on the floor, grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt to wear. After putting my clothes on I started to brush my hair. It took ten minutes to get all the tangles out and by that time I was about to faint from lack of food.

I skipped downstairs to the kitchen and saw my meal on the table. I grabbed the burger and took a huge bite. It felt so good to eat. I grabbed the fries and shake and headed into the living room where Charlie was watching a Mariners game.

He was so focused on the game that he didn't see me come in and sit on the couch. I took a slurp of my milkshake and it sent a rush of cool down my throat.

"C'mon..." Charlie muttered to the TV screen. I giggled.

I finished my meal and sat on the couch watching the rest of the Mariners game. I wasn't at all interested, but it was all I could do. When the game ended Charlie turned to me with a surprised expression on his face.

"You finished it."

"Yeah. It was really good, thanks." He smiled.

"I'm gunna go to bed, Bells." He said offering me the remote.

"Me too." I said. Charlie pointed the remote at the TV and it powered off.

I went to the kitchen to throw away the paper basket that my food came in. Charlie followed me and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water from the fawcett.

"Thanks again for the food, Dad." I said.

"Don't mention it. I'm glad you actually ate it." I smiled.

He finished his shallow glass of water and set the empty cup in the sink. "I'm off to bed." He walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Bells."

"Night, Dad." I heard his footsteps go to his bedroom then disappear as he shut the door. I walked up the stairs to my room and shut the door behind me. My bed was made but I didn't remember making it. I didn't think anything of it and crawled into the warmth of my comforter. Though I wasn't tired I wanted to sleep. Today was a good day, I thought. Hopefully it would be a good night, one without nightmares. I closed my eyes and waited patiently for the hope of a good night's sleep.

**AN: I know this chapter was a little slow but things will be speeding up soon, I promise(: Thank you to everyone who has added this to their favorites and alerts. I checked my e-mail not even an hour after I posted the story and my inbox had so many messages, I was blown away! Thank you **_**so**_** much, and keep the R&R's comin'!**


	3. Chapter 3

A shock wave echoed through my body. I was freezing but I was soaked with sweat.

"Bella!" Charlie said as he burst through the door. "Are you okay?" He knelt down next to my bed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I gasped. "It was just a nightmare."

He exhaled with great pain. Charlie had been putting up with this for months and he knew that there was nothing he could do to help me.

"Do you need anything? A glass of water?"

"Water." I choked.

"One water comin' up." He said walking out of the room.

I felt so guilty for doing this to Charlie. He didn't deserve to be woken up every night by a hysterical heartbroken teenage girl. I knew he just wanted the best for me and would do anything for me but I wish he would just leave it alone sometimes. I wanted to tell him that his worst fear had come true. I couldn't be fixed.

Charlie's footsteps filled the silent atmosphere. He appeared in my doorway with a glass of water. He handed it to me and I brought the glass to my lips. The water gave my dry throat relif. I felt a little better.

"Dad?" I said sweetly.

"Yeah Bells?"

"Can I go for drive?"

"A drive? Bella, it's two in the morning."

"I won't be long. Just across town or something. An hour tops. I'll be safe."

"Bella-"

"Dad, please. I need a distraction..." I gave him my most sorrowful look. He looked at me in defeat.

"One hour."

"Thank you." I said rising to my feet. I grabbed a jacket, slipped on a pair of flip-flops and glided past Charlie.

My keys were sitting on the table by the door. I grabbed them and headed outside. I rushed to my truck and hopped in door then slammed it shut behind me. I fumbled getting the key in the ignition but eventually I got it started. The truck backed out of the driveway and I started driving to the destination that I kept secret from Charlie.

The drive was short and uneventful. I drove with the radio off. I didn't want any reminders or 'signs' telling me to turn around. I put the truck in park, turned it off and jumped out.

I took a deep breath before walking up to Jacob's front door. I hadn't seen or talked to him since he found me pleading for death in the forest. When I reached the door I tapped on it lightly with my knuckle. Someone was coming to the door. I nervously tucked a loose hair behind my ear. The door opened and to my relief it was Jacob, but it wasn't _my_ Jacob. The boy in front of me was about six feet tall and had a shirtless muscular chest. His dark hair was short and spiky. The Jacob I remember was about two inches taller than my 5'5 stature. His hair was black and fell past his shoulders. My Jacob wore clothes.

"Bella?" He said with surprise in his voice.

"Jake, you... You look, different."

He shot me a quick sideways grin. "What are you doing here? It's past two in the morning."

"I wanted to see you. I'm sorry if I woke you up. Can I come in?"

He lowered his gaze. "Bella, now is not the best time..."

"But you said. You said if I needed anything..." He closed the door behind him and grabbed my arm.

"I don't want to hurt you." I looked at him in disbelief. _Not him too_…

"Then don't." I demanded. He just looked at me.

"J-Jake," I said with pain building in my voice. "Don't do this, please. I need you."

"Bella, it's better if you go."

"How is it better?" I asked harshly.

"I want you to be safe."

"What are you talking about?" I couldn't digest his words.

"Some stuff is going on that you just won't understand. I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's a little too late for that." I said jerking away from his grasp.

"Bella!" He called after me. I paid no mind. I got in my truck and started driving home.

What was it about me that made everyone want to leave me? Is a supportive fried too much to ask for? I couldn't believe that I was alone yet again.

When I got home I heard Charlie snoring to my surprise. I expected him to be waiting on the couch, worried sick. Maybe he finally gave up.

I walked up to my room as quietly as I could and tucked myself under my covers. I was afraid of falling asleep again but I had nothing else to do. I needed a distraction and I needed to rest. My eyes fell heavy and I felt my body shutting down. Everything was quiet and still.

Suddenly I heard a loud bang outside. My eyes shot open then I closed them tight again. I heard my window open. My heart set fire. _He came back! He is here! He loves me! I knew he would come! I knew he wouldn't leave me!_

"_Edward?_" I whispered.

"Bella?" A husky voice called out to me. I opened my eyes and saw a towering figure standing over me.

"Jacob..." I said with heartbreak in my voice.

"Bella, I'm sorry for doing that to you. I didn't mean it."

"How did you get in here?" I said sitting up in my bed.

"The window."

"I'm on the second story."

He sat next to me on my bed and put his hand on my knee.

"That's what I am here to talk to you about."

"Your ability to break into homes?"

He smiled a perfect bright smile. "No, something more important and complicated." I leaned closer to him.

"I know about your boyfriend."

"What boyfriend..." I said knowingly making him feel like an ass.

"Well, your ex-boyfriend... I know what he is."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to lie the best I could but I was shaking. The subject of him was making me nauseous.

"Bella, you don't have to protect him. That blood-sucker left you." My mouth dropped open.

"Jacob, I don't-"

"You don't have to lie, Bella. I know." My shoulders sank in defeat.

"But, how?"

He groaned. "Like I said, it's complicated."

"Can you simplify it for me?"

"It doesn't really work like that."

"Jake, you've gotta give me some answers." I pleaded.

"I can't." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I wish I could but I just, can't. You'll know soon enough."

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to be upset with me." He gave me a soft look then headed for the window.

"Jake?" I called after him. He turned around.

"Stay." He crawled into my bed next to me. I lifted the covers and invited him in. He put one arm behind my neck and the other around my waist. The touch of his skin shocked me.

"Jake, you're burning up!" I exclaimed.

"It comes with the territory." He said pulling me closer to him.

"Jake, I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what?"

"I don't want to die." He sighed. I knew he knew what I meant.

"I'm glad." He said.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered into my hair. I closed my eyes and curled into his warmth.

**AN: Don't worry, Emmett IS coming. I just had to throw a little Jacob in there. Everything will be revealed soon enough.(: Thank you for all my readers and reviewers! Keep up the R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in an empty bed. As I rolled over I felt something rough beneath my cheek. I opened my eyes to see it was a piece of paper with writing scribbled across it. I read it slowly.

_ Bella,_

_ I'm sorry I had to get home. I would have told you I was leaving but you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you, my beautiful Bella._

_ -Jake_

_ P.S. Look up_

I lifted my head and found a dream catcher hanging over my head board. I reached up and cradled it in my hand. It was beautiful. Hopefully it would work.

My analog alarm clock made a low toned beep marking the hour. It was five in the evening. I was shocked. How could I have slept that long? I had wasted my whole day sleeping.

Since there wasn't much I could do I decided to take a shower. Maybe I would make it a daily thing again. I followed my same shower ritual of turning the heat all the way up, undressing, letting the scolding water devour the cold that draped over me, wash my hair and body then I saw my razor in the corner of the shower and did something I hadn't done in a long time. I shaved my legs, finally.

When I jumped out of the shower I ran my palm over my bare smooth legs. I was becoming human again, one day at a time.

I tip toed to my room and shut the door. It was much warmer in there. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of shorts and a t shirt to wear. The elastic on the shorts held on to my hip bones for dear life. My stomach started growling at the sight of my bones. I went downstairs to get something to eat.

To my surprise Charlie wasn't home. I noticed that he had been working late recently. He always had folders filled with loose papers talking about disappearances and bodies found in the woods. It didn't bother me. I had gotten used to the horror stories that Charlie brought home.

I opened the fridge and found some leftover salmon that I never remembered making. I wondered how Charlie managed to make it without my help. I grabbed the plate and tore the saran wrap off the top then stuck in the microwave. I tapped the buttons on the microwave and waited one minute for the fish to heat up. When the timer went off I opened the door and inhaled the mouthwatering sent.

The plate burned my hand when I reached for it. I swore under my breath as I held my wounded hand. The pain subsided quickly and I took the plate out of the microwave. I set it on the table, grabbed a fork and started eating. The flavor exploded in my mouth. I let out a sigh of delight.

I inhaled the rest of the fish. My stomach felt satisfied. I rinsed off the plate and set it in the bottom of the empty sink.

I looked around and realized that I was once again left with nothing to do. It was only seven but sleeping seemed to be my best and only option.

My feet carried me to my room. I slipped into bed and shut my eyes. I waited for an hour and sleep wouldn't come. I opened my eyes my eyes and rolled over to look out the window. It was pitch black. As far as I was concerned nothing else existed but me, my room and darkness.

Then suddenly I heard a loud bang outside. I caught myself smiling knowing that Jacob would be bursting through my window in a matter of seconds. I missed his unnatural warmth and new mysterious appearance. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. Just like the night before I heard my window slowly slide open then two feet plant themselves lightly on the ground.

"Bella?" Though the voice was whispering it bellowed through my room. I opened my eyes and saw a large silhouette hovering over me. It bent down and placed a hand on my cheek. The temperature shocked me. Frozen.

"E-E-"

"Bella, it's Emmett." He whispered.

"Emmett?" I asked in disbelief. I sat up and all of a sudden I could see him so clearly in the dark. His perfectly sculpted body, glowing topaz eyes and dark hair curling just above his eyebrows.

"Yeah, Bella. It's me. I'm here." I reached up and grabbed his face.

"This isn't real..." I muttered. I couldn't be.

He moved his hand from the side of my face to my chest and placed it on over heart.

"Bella, I'm here." I clutched onto his neck. He smiled slightly. I threw my arms around him and he pulled me closer to his body. He stood up suddenly still holding me in his arms and spun around in three tight circles.

"I can't believe it." I choked into his chest.

"Believe it." He replied. All of a sudden an unexpected and completely unintentional wave of anger came over me. I pushed away from him. He released me from his clutches and I sat down on my bed.

"What's wrong, Bells?"

"Why did you come?"

He sighed and sat down next to me. "I missed home. I missed you."

I shook my head.

"Bella, it wasn't my choice to leave." I stayed silent. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"You know I love you, we all love you."

"If you love me then why did you leave?"

"Edward wanted you to have a better life, a normal life. But Alice has been watching you these past few months and we know that's not possible." He chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Did everyone come back?"

"No, just me." I scrunched up my nose.

"We love you, Bella." I felt his hand run over my hip. He pulled away from me.

"Bella," He said with concern in his eyes. "Y-You're..." I looked down in shame.

"I know. I'm a skeleton." I said.

He pulled down my shorts just enough so he could see my hip bone bulging out of my skin. His eyes widened as he traced his hand over my stomach and felt the ridges between my ribs. He exhaled harshly.

"We did this to you, didn't we?" I cupped my hands over my eyes.

"Oh, Bella..." He gathered me in his arms again and held my head over his still heart.

"I'm so sorry, beautiful girl." I took a staggered breath.

He cradled me in his arms until I stopped shaking.

"Charlie just pulled in." He said as he moved away from me.

"Emmet," I grabbed his hand and he turned to me. "Don't go." He looked at the floor.

"Emmet, please. Stay." He looked back at me. By the look in his eyes I knew that he wanted to refuse but he couldn't.

I slid over to give him room to lie down on my bed. He laid flat on his back and I placed my head on his chest. He wrapped both of his arms around me and held me so tight. I was as happier then I had been in months. I wasn't alone anymore.

**AN: Emmett is finally here! :D What did you guys think? R&R! And I have to give another big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this to their favorites and story alerts! Really guys, it means so much to me. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

It was still dark when I opened my eyes. I looked up at Emmett. His eyes were closed. I laughed at his attempt of pretending to sleep.

"Very funny." I said tapping on his chest. His eyes were still shut.

"Emmett, wake up." I started laughing.

"Are you having a good dream or something?" I could hardly breathe I was laughing so hard. Emmett still didn't move.

"Em?" Still nothing.

"Emmett, this isn't funny." He looked like he was dead.

"Emmett," I started to shake him frantically. "Emmett, stop. Open your eyes. Emmett!"

A low horrifying chuckle came from the corner of my room. I looked up and saw Edward standing there with a twisted grin on his face.

"Edward..." I breathed in shock.

"Hello, Bella."

"What... What did you do?"

"You mean with Emmett?" I nodded. "He's better off. I told him not to come back."

"What?" I didn't understand.

"Bella, what don't you understand about I don't want you anymore?" His words shook me to my core. My breaths became frantic. I couldn't go through this again...

"You're too fragile. You're useless to me, Bella."

"Don't-don't say that..."

"So you want me to lie to you?"

I looked into his black eyes. "I love you."

He chuckled darkly. "Now that's just tragic."

Everything inside me collapsed. A domino effect of popping, snapping and cracking started in my brain and went all through me.

He walked over to Emmett who still hadn't moved and gripped his hand around his neck.

"Edward!" I screamed as I grabbed his hand. With a simple flick of his wrist I flew across the room, hit the wall and fell to the ground. I felt a rush of warm down my neck. I reached behind my head and looked at my hand. It was covered in blood. I looked up and Edward had Emmett's head in his hands.

"No!" I pleaded as I stumbled to my feet. But it was too late. In one swift motion Edward snapped Emmett's neck then tore his head from his shoulders. Edward looked up at me, smiling.

I felt two hands on either shoulder shaking me.

"Bella! Bella!" I opened my eyes and found Charlie hovering over me.

"Bella! Are you okay?" I looked around in confusion. I was lying in my bed. There was light seeping through the window.

"Another nightmare?" Charlie asked.

I didn't realize it until he said the word. It was just a nightmare. "Yeah." I groaned.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"No, I'm okay." I lied.

"Alright. I've gotta go to work." He said as he straightened up.

"Call me if you need anything." He almost pleaded.

"Okay." I said not making eye contact with him.

Charlie walked out of my room and closed the door behind him. Emmett stepped out of the corner behind the door.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded my head. He climbed into my bed next to me again.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He said.

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"What happened?" I stayed silent. I didn't want him to know what had been happening in my unconscious mind for the past three months.

"Charlie's gone." He informed me. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah." I said as I stood up. I walked out of my room with Emmett on my heels.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked as we reached the first floor of the house.

I looked back at him. "You cook?"

He laughed. "Well I was gunna fake it." I giggled.

"Well, I am going to make myself some scrambled eggs."

"Mind if I watch?" He asked.

"Not at all." I replied as I walked into the kitchen.

Emmett hopped up on the counter next to the sink and watched me carefully as I searched the fridge for a carton of eggs. Once I found it I pulled it out and set it on the table then I grabbed a frying pan from the drawer and put it on the stove. I leaned against the counter next to Emmett and put my hand on his knee.

"I still can't believe your here." I muttered.

"I am." He said proudly.

"How have you been?" He asked. I looked at him blankly.

"You really wanna know?" He nodded. I took a deep breath.

"Lonely... And numb." I said as I fiddled with the seam of his jeans.

"How did you... Cope?" He asked slowly.

"I haven't." I said honestly.

"Bella," He put his large cold and on mine. "I really am sorry."

"It's fine." I said not meeting his gaze. "What's done is done. We can't go back and change it now."

"Yeah." He said in a voice laced with sorrow.

I left his side and started making my breakfast. He observed my every movement as I took two eggs out of the carton, cracked them on the side of the counter and let the contents flow into the pan. I watched the clear liquid quickly turn into a solid white surrounding the yellow yoke. A quiet sizzling came from the pan. Emmett watched the pan.

"Wanna do something kind of crazy?"

Emmett looked up at me and smiled. "I'm down."

I walked to the opposite counter and grabbed a loaf of bread and threw it at him. He caught it and looked up at me confused.

"You're gunna make toast."

"It's been a while, Bells..." He said.

"I'll help." I said walking over to him.

"Take out two pieces." I instructed him. He did as I said and jumped off the counter.

"Now put the pieces in the slots and turn the dial to the 3." I heard three loud clicks.

"Push the lever down." He did. "There you go."

He smiled. "I haven't done that in a really long time. Well, ever, actually."

"You've never made toast?" I asked in disbelief as I tossed the eggs around with a spatula.

"Well where I come from, women make the meals." He smiled at me.

"So the thirties?" I laughed.

"1932, actually." I looked up at him. "That's when I was turned."

"Oh." I said, not really sure of how to reply.

We stood in an awkward silence while I finished cooking my eggs. I took out a plate from the cupboard above my head and I smelt something burning. I turned around and saw smoke rising from the toaster.

"Emmett!" I said with panic in my voice.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he turned around. I ran over to the toaster and unplugged it from the wall.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He said. I could help but laugh.

"What?" He asked.

"You can't even make toast!" I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Shut up." He said as he playfully pushed me.

"I can make you more."

"It's okay. The eggs are fine." I said.

I sat down at the kitchen table and started eating my plain eggs. Emmett sat across from me watching me eat. I finished my breakfast quickly and rinsed the dishes in the sink.

"So, do you have anything you want to do today?"

I thought about it for a while. "How about a movie day in my room?"

"Perfect." Emmett said with a smile.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked.

"Um, I have Donnie Darko, Good Will Hunting, Fight Clu-"

"Fight Club!" He interrupted me suddenly.

"We can watch the other ones too." He smiled.

I walked into the living room and grabbed the three DVD's from the entertainment center and Emmett headed to my room. When I made it up the stairs Emmett was already sprawled across my bed. I turned on my block shaped DVD VCR combo TV and put in the 'Fight Club' DVD.

"I love this movie!" Emmett squealed in delight. I had never heard a more girly sound come from such a large man.

I crawled onto my bed and he tucked me under his strong arm.

"I'm pretty sure I could recite the whole thing." He bragged.

The movie started and Emmett watched the unique title sequence in awe as if it was the first time he had seen it. He laughed through the narrator's commentary of the opening scene. I found myself watching Emmett and not the screen. His expression changed from humor to worry to confusion to simply content. I had seen 'Fight Club' enough times to know exactly what was happening by the look on Emmett's face.

He looked down at me with a mischievous look in his eyes. Marla Singer's moans of sexual rage and desire filled my room. I felt uncomfortable in the awkward stricken moment.

"What's with the look?" I asked.

"I just felt like making you uncomfortable." He laughed.

"Mission accomplished." I said feeling completely out of place.

The blurry sex scene stopped, thankfully and Emmett's content expression returned to his face as the narrator's continued interrogating Tyler.

Not too much time had passed before I heard buildings crashing and I knew the movie was over. I stood up and swapped 'Fight Club' for 'Donnie Darko'.

The movie started and we both watched a young and confused Jake Gyllenhaal wake up on a dirt road next to a bicycle. I closed my eyes and was almost asleep when Emmett's booming laughter shook me wide awake after Samantha Darko just asked her mother what a 'fuck-ass' was. I couldn't help but laugh too.

I started to shut my eyes again and let my conscious mind rest. Emmett chuckled lightly at Cherita's speech impediment and when Sean told her to 'go back to China, bitch' but not enough to disturb me.

Emmett slowly stroked my hair which made it easier to slip into a peaceful rest. I felt completely safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt me. Not even a nightmare.

**AN: Tell me whatcha think! I really enjoyed writing this chapter especially because I got to tie in three of my all time favorite movies. If you haven't already I highly recommend that you watch them. And of course, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added this to their favorites and story alerts. I know I say it every time but it really does mean so much to me. You guys rock! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

"No nightmares?" Emmett asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Nope. Just a nice nap." I said with much content.

"It sounded wonderful."

"Oh god, what did I say?" I asked since I had been known for talking in my sleep.

"Nothing really. But you kept saying 'Emmett is the king' and that you wanted my body... Just stuff like that."

"Shut up." I said playfully hitting his chest.

"You did say his name, though." I looked up at him in confusion.

"Edward." He said. I sunk further into the bed. I was so embarrassed.

"I need a human moment." I said thrusting myself out of bed. I ran to the bathroom and shut the door. It was so cold in there. I turned the water on in the shower and heard a gentle tapping at the door.

"Bella?" Emmett called.

"I'm okay, Em. I'm just taking a shower." I yelled through the door.

I took off my clothes and emerged in the close to unbearable heat of the shower. I took my time washing my hair and body then shaving my legs and underarms.

When I got out of the shower my skin was throbbing. It was bright red. I could feel my pulse all over. I hurried to my room where I had forgotten Emmett was. I screamed in sudden terror but quickly calmed down.

"I'm sorry, you scared me."

"It's okay." He said laughing. "Lemme just get out of your way." He walked passed me and shut the door behind him as he entered the hallway.

I threw on a smaller pair of grey shorts that I wouldn't have to fight to keep on my body, a black v neck that draped over me loosely and a light blue hoodie. When it came time to brush my hair I took my time carefully undoing each tangle. Once I had finished I threw my hairbrush on my desk and flopped down face up on my bed. I stared aimlessly at the ceiling just looking for something.

A loud rumble coming from the bathroom kicked me out of my daze. I burst out of my door and found Emmett standing over the toilet.

"Just reflecting on old memories." He smiled.

"You are the most bizarre person, I swear." I said walking back into my room. All of a sudden I was swept up in the air. I didn't hear Emmett's footsteps behind me.

"Take it back!" He growled.

"I meant it in a good way!" I giggled.

He set me down on my bed. I brought my knees up to my chest and stared up at him.

"What?" He asked. I must have had a weird look on my face or something.

"Nothing." I said. He opened his mouth to say something more but stopped when he heard my cell phone ringing. I walked over to my desk and looked at the caller ID. I saw it was Jacob and I answered right away.

"Hey, Jacob."

"Bella, Hi!" He sounded really excited.

"What's up?"

"Not much. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over tonight. We're having a little get together at La Push."

"Yeah, of course. I'd love to come." I said. But as I looked up I saw a glimmer of something that wasn't exactly joy in Emmett's eyes.

"Great. You can come by my house at eleven and we can ride down to the beach together."

"Eleven?" I asked in amazement.

"That's how brown kids party." He laughed.

"Alright. I'll see you at eleven then. Bye, Jake."

"Bye, Bella." I set my phone down.

"What's wrong?" I asked Emmett.

"Jacob is your friend from La Push?" He asked.

"Yeah."

He took a step closer to me. "Bella, I don't think you should be hanging out there." He said with concern in his voice.

"Jacob is my friend." I protested.

"I know. I've just got a bad feeling about it."

"Emmett, it'll be fine. There's absolutely nothing to worry about. Jake-"

"Bella, I know Jake will keep you safe." He interrupted.

"I don't understand." I said. He walked over to me and placed one hand on my cheek and the other on the small of my back.

"Bella, stay with me." I had to catch my breath. His words stunned me. His voice was so seductive, yet serious. I had never seen this side of Emmett. Then suddenly he pressed his lips to mine. I had trouble registering what was happening and how I felt about it. He pulled away from me slightly and I met his gaze. All of a sudden I felt it. This need and hunger devoured every piece of me. I desired him.

I pulled him closer to me and he kissed me with more passion then he had before. As I stepped back closer to the bed he followed without leaving my lips. I started tugging at his shirt and he looked at me with panic in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said lowering my hands. I felt so foolish.

"Bella, no." He said with a smirk. "I just want to make sure you're ready."

"Of course I'm ready, look at me!" He chuckled.

"I'll treat you right, Bella." He whispered into my ear. My stomach did exited nervous flips knowing what was about to happen.

He laid me down on the bed and crawled over me. He pulled his shirt over his head and revealed his broad muscular chest and rippled abs. His skin glowed in the moonlight. I stared in awe at the god like figure before me. The one who wanted me.

I slipped my arms out of my hoodie and threw it on the ground. Emmett lifted my oversized t shirt over my head then slid his stone cold hand from my chest to my waist and removed my shorts leaving me bare, naked and vulnerable. I heard his jeans hit the floor. He descended to me and kissed my neck before it happened. With a quiet grunt he thrust himself into me. I winced.

"Are you okay?" He asked with terror in his voice.

"Yeah," I gasped. "Just don't stop." He rhythmically slid in and out of me. I clutched onto his shoulders and moaned in delight. He cocked his head back and let a groan linger in the back of his throat. My whole body was shaking. I had never experienced anything like this. I couldn't believe that obtaining this much pleasure was possible without dying of a heart attack.

The tender touch of Emmett's lips on my skin made me shiver. He suddenly slowed down.

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

I gripped his neck. "Emmett, I'm fine." He gently slid inside me again. I let out a quick moan. "I don't want to hurt you." He said kissing my forehead.

"You won't." I said trying to catch my breath. "I'm still alive, aren't I?" He chuckled.

I brought myself up to his chest and he held onto me. Emmett was still on his knees but my body was against him now. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he entered me again. Our bodies moved together in perfect harmony. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled his lips to mine. With every movement he let out a low grunt. The noises he was making sent my stomach on a rollercoaster ride.

I was still straddling his waist as he stood up and pinned me against the wall.

"Mmm... Bella..." He moaned into my neck.

"Oh, god, Emmett!" I screamed in delight. I let his tongue past my lips and tangle itself with mine. His moans became louder. All I could hear was my back slamming against the wall and Emmett's sounds of pleasure.

He pulled his lips away from mine and gazed into my eyes.

"Bella..." He breathed. "I love you."

"I love you, Emmett." I said in one big breath. He smiled then carried me back to the bed. We were in the position we began and I felt something building inside me, starting where he began. By the look on his face I knew he could feel it too.

"Bella..." He moaned as he reached his hands over my head. Something was coming. Every move he made it became more intense. My breaths became shorter and shorter until it came. A moment of grand euphoria. Like a volcano erupted inside me leaving me shaking and breathless. It was at that point Emmett made a loud moan and I heard something snap above my head. I looked up and saw my headboard had turned into a pile of sawdust. Emmett looked at me in embarrassment. I laughed and met his lips.

"I love you." I said. "You're amazing." I whispered before kissing him again. As we parted I saw a smile drawn on his face. He fell next to me and I placed my hand on his chest.

He held it over where his heart beat once was and said, "You're so warm, Bella."

"Thanks." I said awkwardly and unsure of how to respond. He laughed. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his body. My heart was still racing. I wondered if it would ever stop.

My alarm clock made its hourly tone and I looked up. It was eleven already.

In a slight panic I pulled away from Emmett's arms, gathered up my shirt that had fallen on the floor and put it back on.

"What're doing?" He asked.

"Getting dressed. It's already eleven. I'm supposed to be at Jacob's by now." I said as I put my jacket on.

"Bella, I thought you were staying." He said, confused.

"I did stay. Now Jake is waiting. I won't be gone very long."

He grabbed my wrist. "I'll make you feel good again."

I jerked away from his touch. "That's what this was?"

"What?"

"You had sex with me so that I wouldn't go see Jacob?"

He looked at me in disbelief. "No, Bella. I love you-"

"I'm going." I said cutting him off. I opened the drawer where I kept my jeans which I hadn't opened in months, pulled out the first pair on top and put them on. They didn't fit right, of course, but it didn't matter. I just wanted to see Jacob.

I darted down the stairs, out the door and into my precious truck. The engine started and I eagerly pulled out of the driveway. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jacob's number. It rang twice before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jake. It's me. I just left my house. I'm sorry, I'm trying to hurry."

"Don't rush, Bells. It's cool. I'll be waiting when you get here."

"Okay, thanks."

"Anytime." I could hear him grinning.

"Bye." I pushed the end button before I had the chance to hear him say it back.

I arrived at Jacob's house in less than ten minutes. He must have heard the truck pull up because he was already standing on the porch when I got there. I turned the key in the ignition and the truck suddenly stopped rumbling. I left the keys in and jumped out of the car. I started wobbling when I tried to take a step towards Jake.

"Bella!" He cheered as he ran up to me. He wrapped me in a hug. The temperature of his skin shocked me again.

"Geeze, Jake. Maybe you should see a doctor." I suggested.

He chuckled. "Maybe."

"So what are we doing at the beach?" I asked.

"Just a few guys hanging out. Nothing to special. There's gunna be a campfire, though."

"A campfire is special." I said with a hint of sarcastic whimsy in my voice.

He gave me a pity laugh. "C'mon. They're expecting us." He started walking and I followed behind him slowly. It hurt to walk. The pain shot through where Emmett had been before. I shook my head and quietly told myself to buck up.

Jacob walked into his dark garage and came out with a motorcycle and a simple black riding helmet. _You have got to be kidding me…_

"What'da think?" He asked proudly.

"It's cool. I didn't know you were into motorcycles."

"I wasn't. I just bored after I was finished with the Rabbit. This is more of a ladies magnet." He said pushing the bike closer to me. Jacob lifted his leg over the bike and sat in the middle of the seat.

"Hop on." He smiled. He put both of his hands on the handle bars. I faked a smile and swung my right leg over the bike. It hurt _**so**_ badly, like I was being ripped down the middle. It got worse when he turned the bike on. He handed the helmet to me and I placed it securely on my head.

"Hold on tight!" He shouted. I wrapped my arms around Jacob's waist and he took off.

He drove a short time down a winding road to a small trail him and his friends had made for easy access to the beach. Jacob took my hand and helped me get off the bike. We had taken a few steps down the path and he still hadn't let go. I shook my hand free from his.

"Jacob!" I looked up to see three tall muscular figures approaching Jacob and I.

"Hey, bro." Jacob said to greet them.

"Guys, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Embry, Qui-" We all started to laugh.

"What?"

"Jake, we've met before."

"Oh, right." He looked embarrassed.

"You guys look different, though. Is it a rule once you become sixteen you have to chop your hair off and grow ten inches?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. The tattoo is just the icing on the cake."

"A tattoo? No way." I said. Embry flashed me his right bicep. An egg shaped outline filled with random shapes covered the upper part of his arm.

"All of you guys got one?" Quill and Jared pulled up their shirt sleeves as well to show off their ink. It was the same pattern.

"Why?"

"It's a part of joining the pack." Jared said. Embry hit him in the stomach. Jared curled over in pain.

"Dude, not in front of her!"

"What?" I looked at Embry and Quill. Their eyes gave nothing away.

Jacob grabbed my arm. "C'mon, Bella."

"Jake..." Embry said like he was trying to warn him about something.

"I know." Jacob nodded. We started walking further away from the group huddled around the campfire.

"What's going on Jake?" I asked.

"It's complicated." He said looking at the ocean.

"I figured that." He stared at his feet while he walked.

"Jacob, you can tell me anything. You know that. You're my best friend." He halfway smiled.

"I wish I could."

I groaned. "I can keep a secret, Jake."

"I know. But this is bigger than just any secret because it's not mine to keep." I didn't really follow along with what he was saying.

"Maybe if you could figure it out somehow..." He looked at me with a twinkle in his eye. "We'll play the question and answer game. Ask me any question and maybe you can figure out the big picture." I didn't have to think long at all to come up with my first question.

"How do you know about the Cullens?"

He looked straight ahead of him. "Something inside lets you know. It clicks on and you don't really know why at first but then you start to notice patterns. Things smell and feel different."

"So you guessed?"

"No." He laughed. "It was more like an instinct."

"Okay. Um... Why are you so hot?"

"That just the way God wanted me to be, I guess."

"You know what I mean." I said backhanding his chest.

"It's all a part of the change." He said.

"What change?"

He lifted his head up abruptly and sniffed the air.

"Speak of the devil." He muttered.

"What?" I asked. Then in a split second his eyes got really wide, he looked at me then sprinted back the way we came. I would have chased after him but Jake was way too fast and I was afraid that my insides might fall out.

A loud growling in the distance startled me. It sounded like large angry dogs fighting over a piece of meat. I took a deep breath and did what horror movies taught you not to do when you heard a mysterious sound in the night. I walked towards the ruckus and it grew louder and louder. I got close enough to see what was making all the noise. Three gigantic wolves were going at it. One was grey, one was black and the other was auburn brown. I heard Embry and Jared's voices cheering. The sight was so bizarre I had no idea what to do. I kept walking closer.

"Jake! Get out of there!" Embry yelled. The monstrous auburn wolf stepped back and looked at Embry. It almost shook its head then made eye contact with me. The auburn wolf pounced on the black one and bit his neck. It let out a loud screech of pain. This distraction let they grey wolf run into the darkness. The auburn wolf looked at me then suddenly vanished out of thin air. The black wolf shook himself then disappeared as well. Where the wolves were just a second before Jacob and Sam now stood. Jake looked at me with concern in his eyes.

Embry stood between us. "Well, I guess the cats out of the bag!"

**AN: This is officially the longest and my personal favorite chapter so far. I apologize for any virgin eyes that were soiled by reading about the sexual encounter between Bella and Emmett. We've all gotta grow up some day. Reviewers and readers, thank you so much! And people who have added this story to alert also. You're why I'm doing this! Hopefully the next chapter won't take long to arrive but until then, Tchaio!**


	7. Chapter 7

"So... You're a wolf." I half asked and half stated.

"Warewolf, technically." He said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Warewolf..." I muttered. The sky was just now turning a pale shade of blue. Jacob and I had been sitting in an awkward silence for a while so I decided to state the obvious: my best friend is a warewolf. And to make things even more strange to the average human, last night I lost my virginity to a vampire. Now I was waiting to come home and have Charlie that he's actually Santa Clause.

"I should probobly get home." I said as I lifted myself from the rock I was sitting on. "Charlie is probobly freaking out."

"Let's go."

We walked silently to the bike. He got on first then I sat behind him. He reached back and pulled my legs closer to him and started the bike. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my forehead inbetween his shoulder blades. I felt him shiver slightly then relax again.

When we got to his house he pulled up next to my truck.

"Am I gunna see you again?" He asked as I stepped off the bike.

"Of course you are." He smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye, Bella." I got back in my truck and shut the door.

"Drive safe!" Jacob yelled. I waved at him before driving off.

I didn't want to go home but I knew I had to. I winced at the thought of seeing Emmett and even worse, Charlie. But to my surprise when I arived home the cruiser wasn't in the driveway. I parked the car and when I stepped out I slipped on a piece of ice. Before I even got close to the ground I was in Emmett's arms.

"I'm fine." I said pushing myself up. His hands hovered behind me as we walked into the house. I threw my keys on the table and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Emmett propped himself on the fridge and looked at me with hunger in his topaz eyes.

"When was the last time you went hunting?" I asked concerned.

"I went while you were gone." I took a small sip of water. "I was worried about you." He said.

"I'm fine." I said before finnishing the glass and setting it on the counter. I began to walk away and let out a cry of pain. Emmett quickly appeared before me.

"Are you okay?" He said lightly gripping my wrists.

"Yeah. It just... Hurts." I starteded walking away again.

"I'm sorry."

I walked over to the stairs and lifted my foot to take the first step. "_Ow_..." I groaned in agony. Suddenly I was in Emmett's arms.

"Em-" I began to protest.

"Let me carry you." He practically ordered.

When we reached my room he gently set me at the foot of my bed.

"Bella," He said scrunching his nose. "You smell like a dog."

I was taken back. "What?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant."

"What else could that mean?"

"Well, it's not your fault. That's what happens when you play with dogs."

I giggled quietly. "And Jacob is a dog?"

"No, he's a warewolf." My mouth fell open.

"_Warewolf_?" I tried to play dumb.

"Bella, I know they exist. I knew what he was before he did."

I was stunned. "How?"

"How can I walk around without a pulse? It happens, Bella."

"What else do I not know about?" I asked in frustration.

"Mm... That's about it."

"_About_ it?" I asked.

"There is a lot out there, Bella." He said walking over to me.

"Like what?"

"Stuff that you don't need to worry about." He said calmly. "As long as I'm here you're safe from all that." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I took a deep breath and rested my head in the crevice of his neck.

"Bella?"

"Hm?" I hummed sweetly.

"Can you take a shower?" I burst into laughter and stood up.

Halfway out the door I turned around. "Emmett?"

"Yeah?" He said as he lifted his head.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Bella. I'm just more sensitive to smell-"

"No," I inturrupted. "Not that." He looked at me in confusion.

"I'm sorry for earlier." I said, speaking from my heart.

"How much earlier?" He asked. I smiled and walked into the bathroom.

**AN: I apologize for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. The Word Document program on my computer decided that it didn't want to open so I did this one on Word Pad. I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Keep the reviews coming! I love reading them(: I have the best readers! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you regret it?" Emmett asked, referring to what we did late last night.

I kept running my fingers through my wet hair. I wasn't sure if I did or not.

"Do you?" I asked. I planned on agreeing with whatever he said.

He cleared his throat. "I came back hoping to see my sister..." My heart sunk when he called me his sister. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I wanted to remind you that we all love you and that we never forgot about you. Tonight just turned my world over..."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I said with my back still to him.

"I don't know yet." My face completely lost all expression. In that moment something in my head clicked. I didn't regret it and I had fallen for him. Just by staring into his beautifully haunting eyes whatever it was inside me that was broken fell perfectly back together. He had my heart. I shiver crawled up my spine when I knew without him saying the words: he didn't want me.

**AN: I know, very tiny chapter. My apologies. I just felt something short and dramatic fit at this place in the story. Is that truly what Emmett is thinking? Keep reading to find out... (:**


	9. Chapter 9

"It was all just so quick..." He continued. "You were leaving. I didn't have time to sort out my feelings I just knew that I didn't want you to go. It was so in the moment... I-" He stopped suddenly.

"So you do regret it?" I asked. He didn't answer. My face fell in my hands. I started to shake violently. My breaths became frantic. I didn't want to be like this in front of him. I slowed my breathing but I couldn't stop shaking. I turned around and Emmett wasn't there. I jerked my head left then right.

"Emmett?" I called out the the empty room. "No..." I whispered.

In that same moment I heard two feet plant themselves on the floor near my window.

"You let a blood-sucker in here?" a bare chest Jacob exclaimed.

"How could y-"

"I can smell it." The anger from his face suddenly disappeared and it was now filled with concern.

"Are you okay?" He said as he noticed my shaking body.

He put his hand on my back and I took a staggered breath. He gripped my shoulders and slowly rotated my body.

He gasped. "Bella, what happened to your back?"

"What?" I said twisting my neck as far as it could go.

He pulled up the back of my shirt. "It's completely black!" He touched my skin and I winced.

"Did he do this to you?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"No... I fell when I got home. I slipped on a piece of ice. It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!" I protested. He groaned in defeat.

"Well I know he's been here."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said attempting to sound innocent.

"Bella, one of those nasty leeches has been here. Don't lie to me."

"Um..." I began looking at my feet. "Emmett came back."

"Cullen?" I nodded my head.

"What did he want?" He asked.

"To make sure I was okay."

"That's my job..." He muttered.

"Jake, really. Just... Don't."

"What?"

"I'm sick of everyone being so protective over me." I said as I sat on the edge of my bed. I bit my tongue to keep from letting out a noise expressing my pain.

"It's not your choice." I looked up at him.

"Then what is?"

"Who you let in your life." He said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if the rumors were true." Jacob knelt down in front of me. "Seth phased tonight."

"Clearwater? He's a kid!" I said shocked.

"He was the gray one."

"Why did Sam attack him?"

"Sam didn't attack him, he was teaching him."

"Why would he do that with an outsider around?" I asked meaning me.

"He had no choice. Seth phased right there. He just went bizzerc." Jacob looked at me and noticed my confused expression. "The first few times we phase we get a little out of control. We can't control ourselves. We become complete animals. Our human brain just turns off and we're running on confusion and strength." He cleared his throat. "Seth considers me his big brother. When he phased he got scared and called for me."

"Called for you?" I asked confused. "I didn't hear anything."

He chuckled. "We are all connected by our brainwaves. We can hear each other's thoughts."

"Really?" I asked as I curled my legs under me.

"Yeah. Right now Quill is having a dream about you."

"No he's not." I laughed.

"Yeah, he is. You're standing at the edge of his bed... You just took off your shirt... Aw, Jim Carey just walked in!"

"You totally just made that up!" I laughed.

"I wish I did!" He said curling over from laughing so hard.

"There are some things I wish I could un see." He said as our laughter stopped. Then his face turned to saddened stone.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

"I've gotta get something off my chest..." He took a deep breath. "Bella, after finding you in the woods... Asking to die... It killed me. Every time I look at you I don't really see you anymore. In the back of my head it just plays over and over... I see you screaming and broken and I just want to take your pain away."

"I'm so sorry, Jake... I never wanted-" He quietly shushed me.

"It's not your fault. It's his." I looked up at him. "That's why I don't think you should be around him anymore."

"That's not your call." I said harshly.

"I know, it is completely your choice. I just want you to make the right one."

"For who? Me or you?"

"Bella-"

"Jake," I interrupted. "If I want him in my life that's what's going to happen. Nothing you say can change that."

"Even if I said you would loose me?"

I looked at him in disbelief. "That is so unfair..."

"Well that's what it's going to come down to. Maybe not today, but eventually he will break us apart." His words were mixed with anger and sadness.

"Don't say that."

"Why? Do you want me to lie to you?"

"No, I want you to accept him." I said.

"Bella, I can't do that."

"Why?" I pleaded.

"Vampires and warewolves... We're famous for living in harmony." He turned to me. "We are natural born enemies. It starts with the stench then the hairs on the back of your neck stand straight up. The physical presence of a vampire drives us crazy."

"I'm not saying you have to live together or anything. You don't have to become best friends either... I'll take a thousand showers a day if I have to. Can't you push it aside?"

"Bella, warewolves exist for the soul purpose of killing vampires." He said.

"So, there's no way..." He shook his head.

"You can't even try?" I pleaded.

"It's not possible."

"Great..." I said sarcastically.

"That's why you should make the choice now. If you keep this up you'll get hurt even worse."

"No." I protested. "Absolutely not. I'm not going to choose between you."

"Like I said, you don't have to today, but someday you're gunna get real tired of jumping back and forth trying to please everybody. The sooner you realize it's impossible the better off you'll be."

"Jake, you're a warewolf. You should know first hand that nothing is impossible."

**AN: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Review! Review! Review!**

**OH! AND!, I'm brainstorming for a new story... You know those letters that Bella wrote Alice when the Cullens left? Did you ever wonder what they said? Would you like to find out? Yay or nay? Tell me what you think! Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie finally came home at 7 AM. I hadn't slept at all. When Jake left an hour ago I tried to sleep but my mind wouldn't let me rest. I decided to greet Charlie downstairs.

"Morning, Dad." I chimed.

"Morning." He said with confusion. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I was just gunna ask you the same thing."

"I was at the station. Someone called about a missing persons case and I've been up all night trying to sort out the facts. I called but you must have been asleep."

"Yeah." I responded awkwardly.

"Well, I'm gunna try to get some rest before headin' out again." He said as he walked to his room.

"You can't take a sick day?" I asked.

"I could, but I swore to protect and serve."

"What were you thinking?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well I sure wasn't thinking about the sleep I would be missing." I laughed. "Night, Bells." He said as he shut the door.

My stomach started growling. I walked into the kitchen, went to the fridge and pulled out the half full carton of eggs.

"Need help?" I abruptly turned around to see Emmett leaning against the counter.

"Geeze, Emmett!" I said clutching my chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Charlie is trying to sleep!" I whisper-yelled.

"He is asleep. With visions of killers dancing in his head." He said dreamily.

"Shut up." I said as I closed the fridge. My neck was hot. I remembered seeing a hair tie on the table by the door. I turned the stove on and placed a small frying pan on top of the burning red coils. I left the room to retrieve the hair tie then walked back in the kitchen while gathering all of my hair behind my head. As I walked passed Emmett I heard him gasp.

"What?" I said as I wrapped my hair up in the hair tie.

"Your back... It's..."

"Black. Jacob told me."

Emmett had a look of horror on his face.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He walked behind me. I could feel his cold breath blowing on my skin then he kissed my left shoulder. I couldn't help but crumble inside.

"It's okay." I choked.

"No it's not... I didn't want to hurt you and that's exactly what I did. I thought I was so careful..."

I turned around. "Emmett, it's really okay. It'll be gone in a week or two. Don't beat yourself up. I'm fine. A bruise is nothing." His expression relaxed.

"Oh, little Isabella. Why do you have to be so fragile?"

"Because I'm human." I groaned.

"Do you wanna change that?" He whispered leaning into my ear.

"Emmett, stop."

"Sorry." He said backing away from me.

"Where did you go this morning?" I said as I grabbed two eggs from the carton and cracked them on the side of the pan.

"Canada." He said casually.

"Yeah, right..." I laughed.

"I did."

I looked at him in shock. "How?"

"Vampires can run really fast. Fast enough to make it to Canada and back in under two hours."

"But you left at like, four." I said as I mixed up the eggs.

"Well I hung out here for a while. I smelled Jacob coming so I thought I'd give you two some time to talk."

"How long did you stay?"

"Long enough to hear him lie to you." He said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

I turned and looked him. "What do you mean?"

"Warewolves are not crafted for killing vampires, they exist to protect humans. When a threat of any kind comes around risking the safety of humanity the warewolf gene kicks in and a new generation of wolves are born."

"So it's hereditary?"

"Yeah. It runs in their blood. Jacob is a direct descendent of the original Quileute warewolves that formed almost two hundred years ago. He is the best their pack has. Too bad he isn't properly educated." He said leaning back in his chair.

"It's a shame. If he actually knew everything about what he was he could tear this place up. In a positive way, of course."

"Maybe you could talk to him." I said with hope and cheer filling voice.

"Yeah, maybe." He said sounding not so cheerful.

I tossed the eggs about in the pan until they were fluffy, white and yellow. I turned the stove off, grabbed a plate from the cupboard and scraped the eggs off the pan onto the plate. I pulled a fork out of the drawer and started eating.

"Do you want toast? I'll make it." Emmett said suddenly sounding peppy.

"We tried that before and it didn't end so well."

"I'll be careful, I swear." He begged.

"I don't really want toast anyway." I said crushing his dream. I finished my eggs and put the empty plate in the bottom of the sink. As I turned around Emmett lifted me into his arms and carried me up the stairs to my room.

"You don't have to do that." I said as he set me on the ground.

"I know I don't have to, but it hurts your... lady region. And it's my fault so I am going to try and make the pain as minimal as possible." I laughed and laid face up on my bed. I felt a tiny gush of wind and Emmett appeared next to me leaning against a headboard that I had never seen before.

"Is this a new bed frame?" I asked.

"I got it in Canada. I put it in when you went downstairs this morning."

"I'm not going to even ask how..." He laughed.

"It's just another bad ass vampire thing." I heard the smile in his voice.

"Do you like being a vampire?"

"Hell yeah!" He exclaimed. "I'm fast, inhumanly strong and I get to see the world change before my eyes. How could I not like that?"

"True." I giggled. "Do you ever miss being human?" I asked.

"Not really. Well, kind of, I guess... I miss being out in the sun. The whole sparkling thing is a little gay." I laughed.

"I don't think it's gay. It's like the sun touching millions of diamonds at every angle. And it's not a blinding light so you can see each individual diamond shining in the light. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I said running my index finger up and down the inside of his forearm.

"Bella?" He muttered.

"Yeah?"

"You never answered my question." I removed my hand from his frosty skin. "Do you regret it?"

I exhaled hard. "It happened really fast." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I didn't want to answer him honestly knowing that he didn't feel the same way. He didn't have to tell me, I already knew how he felt.

"But do you regret it?"

"I don't know." I muttered. He grabbed a thin strand of my hair and started twirling it around is finger.

"Do you?" I asked.

"Well we can't take it back so there's no point in regretting it." He replied.

"Yeah, but would you take it back if you could?" Anxiety paralyzed me as I waited for his response.

He finally muttered, "No." I buried my face in his ribs so he wouldn't see my gaping smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said into his shirt. I had never been so happy about being wrong in my entire life.

**AN: Voila! Chapter 10 is here. I hope you enjoyed it. Keep up the R&R! And for everyone who is concerned about what Emmett's family thinks just be patient. You'll find out soon.(: I have the most wonderful, yet impatient readers! But that's why I love you(:**


	11. Chapter 11

Charlie left the house at eleven which meant Emmett and I could basically do anything we wanted. I decided to make myself some spaghetti. Emmett told me Italian jokes as I was cooking.

"Hey Bella, what do you call an Italian with an IQ of 180?"

"A genius?"

"Nope, Sicily." I chuckled softly as Emmett burst into laughter at his own joke.

"Okay, I've got another one..." He said trying to stop laughing. "Why do Italians hate Jehovah's witnesses?"

"Why?"

"Because they hate all witnesses."

"Heh, heh..." I fake laughed.

"Here's a better one; do you know why a lot of Italian guys are named Tony?"

"Why?"

"Because when they came to America they were shipped to NY. Get it? They went to New York and so they went to n-"

"I got it, Emmett."

"Okay, I've got one more really good one."

"Okay." I said as I was stirring store bought spaghetti sauce in a pot.

"What do you call an Italian with his hands in his pockets?"

"I don't know, but I bet you're gunna tell me."

"A mute."

I started laughing uncontrollably. "That was a good one..." I managed to say through my tears of laughter.

Emmett was still laughing as I sat down to eat. He watched me carefully as I tangled red stained noodles in my fork then put the portion into my mouth. He shot me a soft smile.

"What?" I asked once I swallowed my bite.

"I was just wondering what it tastes like."

"What? The spaghetti?" I asked jabbing my fork into the noodles again.

"Yeah. I don't really remember what human food tastes like."

I thought about it as I took another bite. "I can't really describe how food tastes." I admitted.

"I can tell you how blood tastes." I leaned forward on the table signaling my interest.

"Well it starts with the hunger. It's a scratching feeling. You feel like your throat is on fire. And when you first smell it, fresh, pure, rapid blood, everything around you just shuts down. All that matters is you and your prey. And when you finally corner them, hold them down and sink your teeth into their flesh piercing through nerves and veins and finally reaching the source of your desire that's when the flavor is at it's peak. Everyone tastes different but it's always strong. No matter how ancient you are the taste always devours every piece of you. It fills you up with the emotions and memories of that creature. If they've had a tough life they're often stronger but not as sweet. But if you take down the Queen of England her blood has got to be so sweet it burns."

"What do you think I taste like?" I asked innocently.

"I already know what you taste like from your sent." He leaned forward. "You smell like an apple with blood throbbing beneath its skin. Strong and sweet."

"Like the Queen of England." I muttered.

"But better." He said as he moved his chair right next to mine. "Because you're here and you're mine." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"Have you killed a human before?" I asked. He pulled away suddenly. He looked ashamed.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but it's okay if you have."

"I went a little crazy as a newborn. I was young. I didn't know how to control myself."

"How many?" I asked.

"I donno. A lot." He cleared his throat. "I'm not proud of it."

"Of course not." He looked at me and I saw a ring of black building around the edges of his eyes.

"Do you need to... go?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine. Talking about blood just makes me thirsty." He chuckled and I saw his eyes fade to complete topaz again.

**AN: I'm not a huge fan of fluff, but Bella and Emmett could use some more drama-less moments, wouldn't you agree? Keep the reviews coming! Your suggestions do help me a lot. When I posted the first chapter I didn't think the story would go anything like this, but I like the way it's going so far. I hope you do too.(:**


	12. Chapter 12

It had been two whole weeks since Emmett came back into my life. Two weeks full of growth, pain, passion, depth, hot showers, discovery, talks in the kitchen, confusion, watching movies in my room, trips to La Push, more hot showers, anger and love.

Emmett secretly moved into my room because it seemed pretty ridiculous to go back and forth between my home and his vacant one. He kept his clothes in piles under my bed and I washed them while Charlie was at work. It was strange seeing Emmett in the same outfit twice since Alice kept the family wardrobe and once an item of clothing was worn it was old news.

God, I missed Alice... Her dainty stature, her dark brown pixie hair that flipped out every which way and a smile that lit up the room. I started writing her letters when they left but after I sent each one a return message came back stating that the recipients web address could not be found. I thought I had lost her forever, but by Emmett coming back I knew that Alice would soon follow. Then, hopefully, the rest of my family. But there were a few members of the Cullen clan that I was hesitant to see.

Rosalie had never been fond of me. In fact, I'm pretty sure she hated me. And she never had a reason to, until now. I had fallen in love and slept with her husband. I surely had it in for me.

Then there was Edward, whom I once thought was the love of my life. It still hurt to think about him. Though, I wondered if that was because I still loved him. Is it even possible to love two people at once? I didn't know, but I soon thought I would find out.

"Hey." I whispered as Emmett crept into my bedroom window. "How was hunting?"

"Alright." He shrugged.

"No grizzly's?"

"Not today." He said as he laid down next to me and kissed my forehead. "I thought you'd still be asleep."

"I can't sleep." I mumbled.

"Is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Well, I was just thinking..." I said quietly. "I miss everybody."

"And by everybody you mean...?"

"Alice, Esme, Jasper, your family." Emmett shifted in the bed, obviously uncomfortable with the subject.

"Bella, when we left things got complicated."

I sat up and looked at him. "Complicated?"

"Yeah. Edward kind of went off on his own. Esme cries all the time. Jasper was so exhausted from feeling everyone's emotions that him and Alice left. And Rosalie was so torn up and went to go find Edward. When we left you it was like someone ripped the heart right out of our family."

"What?" I said with a lump building in my throat.

"You don't really understand how much we all love you, do you?" I was seconds away from tears so I didn't answer.

"Bella, you brought so much into our home. You gave us a sibling, a daughter and a best friend. You showed us a new kind of love that we didn't even know could exist."

My heart was racing and it was getting harder to keep my tears back.

"I had no idea..." I muttered. He gently ran his hand up and down my arm.

"Bella, you are my family now." I dove right into his chest and the tears just wouldn't stop. Everything that I had been bottling up for the past three months just came pouring out of me. I began thrashing my body about and wailing in great emotional pain. Emmett held me tight against him and rubbed my back in an attempt to soothe me. I pulled on his t shirt and clenched it in my fist. I laid there and wept for three whole hours. By the time I was calm I could feel my voice had gone. I shut my eyes and fell faint against Emmett's chest.

"It's snowing, Bells." He whispered. I opened my eyes for a brief second to see the snow falling then shut them tight again. I drifted into a dreamless sleep shortly after.

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I have been suffering from the worst case of writers block EVER. And I know this chapter isn't very fantastic but it would really help if you would review. It gives me motivation to write. I apologize a million times to people who have been waiting for this. I will try to update faster again.**

**++I wrote a new FF titled 'Crescent Moon'. Basically it is Renesmee's life after she stops growing and the Cullens need to make a fresh start and fear that they have already been in Forks for too long. So Renesmee must decide if she wants to leave with her family or stay with the love of her life, Jacob and she must suffer the consequences of her choice. If you're interested it's on my profile. If not, it's alright.(:**

**I love you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up to a loud bang downstairs. Adrenaline took over and jerked me out of bed. I ran downstairs and smelled something burning. Turning into the kitchen I found Emmett in a stained, once snow white, T shirt and a black stripe of grime across his forehead.

"I was gunna make you breakfast in bed." Emmett smiled.

"Huh... How's that working out for ya?"

"Considering I haven't touched a single piece kitchen ware since 1932, I'd say pretty well."

"Well, you did get the eggs in the pan. You just left them on a little too long." He looked down sheepishly at the black mush that used to be two eggs.

"It's okay, I like my eggs well done." I said reaching around his neck and standing on my tip toes to kiss him.

"There's some well done toast on the table if you want some." He said pointing behind him.

"Do you really want to make me breakfast?" His eyes got wide and he nodded. I walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the gallon of milk on the top shelf. Then I grabbed a bowl and spoon then set them on the table. Emmett watched eagerly as I crossed the kitchen again to grab a box of Cinoman Toast Crunch.

"It's cereal." I stated.

"I know what it is. I'm not that stupid." He laughed. "What do I do first?"

"Oh my gosh..." I said as I cupped my hand over my mouth.

"Hey! I'm new at this."

"Okay, I'm sorry." I said, still laughing." Just put the cereal and the milk in the bowl.

"Do I put the cereal or the milk in first?"

"It doesn't matter, just remember the bowl. The bowl is very important."

Emmett took the lid off of the milk jug and started pouring it into the bowl. I chuckled lightly.

"What? Am I doing it wrong?" He asked, frantic.

"No, you're fine. I just do it the other way."

"So I messed it up?"

"No, no. It all ends up the same. It doesn't matter. Just don't put too much milk in."

"How much is too much?" He asked as the milk was reaching the half point of filling the bowl.

"That's good." He pulled the milk jug back, put the lid back on and placed it in the fridge.

"I'm impressed." I said. "I didn't even have to tell you to do that." He smiled at me as he opened the box of cereal.

"Tell me when to stop." I watched the little squares of cinoman goodness fall on top of the milk.

"Now." Emmett put the box back on the counter and handed me the bowl and spoon. I took a bite and pretended to ponder over the taste.

"Hm... B plus." I said.

"Nice!" He exclaimed punching the air.

"This is exiting, you found a new talent." I said before taking another bite of cereal.

"I wonder what else I didn't know I could do... Oh! Laundry?"

I started laughing. "Let's just stick with the cereal for now." He slumped down in the chair next to me and watched me carefully as I ate my breakfast.

"I was thinking maybe we could go out today." I suggested before drinking the rest of the milk in my bowl.

"Out? Like, where?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know, maybe just in town or we could go to Seattle if you wanted to."

"Hm... Does this dumpy little town still have a park?"

"I believe it does." Then I started to notice how sarcastic I had become since being with Emmett. I started to smile a bit.

"Then it's settled. To the park we go." He slapped the table and started walking towards the door.

"Em, Emmett!" He turned around

"What?"

"I just woke up."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're human..."

"Sorry." I laughed. "I'll be quick."

I ran upstairs, ripped off my clothes, took a quick shower, brushed my hair, put on a pair of jeans that were starting to fit properly again, a tank top and sweatshirt then skipped downstairs.

"Emmett, I'm ready!" I called out to an empty room.

"Em-" I stopped upon seeing a note with his handwriting scribbled across it.

Bella,

You're slow. I'm in the car. I love you.

-Emmett

I smiled while folding the note delicately and shoving it in my pocket.

Emmett was sitting in the passenger seat of my truck with his cheek cradled in his massive hand. I carefully walked through the snow to the drivers side of the car and opened the door.

"Geeze, what were you doing in there?" He groaned.

"Getting ready."

"Took you long enough!" I complained.

"I can't help that I'm a girl... AND a human."

"I told you, we can change that." He said leaning closer too me.

"Emmett-" I said in a sudden instinctive panic.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no. It's okay. I just... I don't know." I broke the awkward moment by starting the car.

Without looking I started backing out of the driveway since no one ever passed in front of our house. Suddenly, I heard a car horn honking behind me. I completely froze as Emmett screamed my name and grabbed the wheel.

Before leaving the driver yelled something obscene out his window. I began to shake.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah... I just didn't look." I breathed.

"Maybe we should go inside." He suggested.

"No, let's go. I'm fine."

"Well at least let me drive." Emmett pleaded.

"No, I'm fine." I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and checked the road both ways before backing up. I kept a slow and steady speed as I drove.

I hadn't felt my heart knock at my ribs like that in a while. Not since that September evening. I began to feel guilty thinking about it. I was sitting next to the man I love and thinking about the one before him. The one who was _supposed_ to be my forever. It wasn't fair that he just got to change his mind. Not fair to me, or his family. After Emmett told me about the Cullen clan self destructing and shattering to pieces I had been feeling guilty, on top of the Edward anxiety.

My head had been a mess. I began to wish I could borrow someone else's mind. Someone ignorant and pure. Like Angela. Filled with math equations and who was going to ask her to prom. She has never been stricken with thoughts of her boyfriend possibly killing her or being constantly hunted by an angry vengeful vampire. Yes, Angela was innocent and clean. I envied her so much. Except Angela didn't have the one thing that began to keep me alive. She didn't have love. She didn't have Emmett.

I gripped his stone cold hand and smiled. I could feel his eyes on me as he moved closer to me in the drivers seat. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my ear.

"Bella..." He whispered. Then in one quick instant he screamed my name in a frantic tone and appeared in front of my truck. Before I could slam on my brakes he stopped the car with his bare hands.

"Emmett!" I screamed. I jumped out of the truck and ran to him. "What are you doing?"

"You can't drive past here."

"W-What are you talking about?" I was to flustered to respond in a steady voice.

"This is Quileute land." He said pointing to the asphalt on his right. "If I step foot here I could be in deep shit."

"But, we were driving. You wouldn't have to step on anything." I reminded him.

"Bella..." He chuckled at my ignorance as he wrapped me in his arms.

Suddenly something didn't feel right. I could tell by Emmett's tightening grasp that he didn't feel comfortable either.

A cold wind swept over us. I heard a low growl build in Emmett's throat.

"Emmett?"

"Well, hello you two." Victoria said sweetly.

**AN: I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long. Things got crazy, then crazier and just when I thought they couldn't get any worse, of course they did. So here is the first chapter in months that some of you have been dieing for. Again, I am so so so so SO sorry. I wish you knew how truly sorry I am. I hope you can find it in your beautiful hearts to forgive me. And I also apologize for the cliff hanger. I'll clear things up in a hurry, I promise. I love you, I love you, I love you!3**


	14. Chapter 14

I was too scared to even breathe. I was sure I would die. That's all she wanted, after all. My blood. I could tell Emmett was preparing for a fight. He slowly moved in front of me in a crouched position. I didn't face her, I couldn't. I just gripped onto Emmett's shoulder and closed my eyes. I tried to focus on breathing, but it was near impossible. I couldn't think of anything but the possibility that we were going to die.

"Who's this, Bella?"

"You don't speak to her." Emmett ordered. I felt tears swelling in my eyes and squeezed him tighter.

"Where's Edward?" She said, still keeping her sweet tone.

"He's gone."

"Gone? Why on earth would he leave the woman that he loves?"

"He doesn't love me." I nearly cried.

"Bella," Emmett hushed me.

"Well, Isabella, dear. Answer me this: if Edward didn't love you, why would I be here?"

"Don't answer her. She's just trying to confuse you." Emmett said as calmly as he could.

"He was trying to protect you from me. He left you to try and trick me. If you weren't connected to him, you would be useless to me. I would leave you alone. But I'm not that stupid... He cries at night too." I pressed my palms against my ears. I didn't want to hear her lies anymore.

"Stop!" I heard Emmett's muffled cry. "That's enough."

"It'll never be enough. Someone has to pay." Her voice suddenly turned harsh.

"Then take me." I turned and looked at Emmett in disbelief. I stepped in front of him and placed my hands on his chest.

"Stop! Don't do this!" I pleaded.

"Bella, she won't stop until blood is shed."

"You don't have any blood..."

He laughed quietly and leaned in towards my lips.

"No, stop." I placed my hand over his mouth. "Don't you dare kiss me goodbye."

"Bella, we can't win this war."

"You're not even going to try?" I said in great sadness.

Then he kissed me. The kiss wasn't full of passion or lust. He simply pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't much, but enough to call for tears.

"I love you." I whimpered.

"Isabella Marie Swan," He paused. "Look behind you."

A large auburn wolf was standing proudly behind him. A flood of other wolves followed him. A battle was about to begin.

**AN: Here is chapter 14! I am going to try and keep up my old updating ways. Please R&R! Thank you to all of my old and new subscribers! You guys are the best!(:**


	15. Chapter 15

"How interesting." She scoffed. "I never would have guessed an alliance between you and the wolves. You are one tricky human, Bella. Tricky, tricky, indeed." I could feel her coming closer. Emmett moved me behind him once again.

"Victoria, we don't want a fight."

She smiled a satanic grin.

"Face it, you're alone. I am stronger then you, and you know it. On top of that we have wolves on our side. You can't win, it's impossible."

"Didn't your sweet mommy Esme tell you that nothing is impossible?" Emmett cringed at hearing his mothers name. He loved and missed her dearly. He did not like something as evil and vicious as Victoria even thinking his heavenly mother's name.

"You can't win, Victoria."

"That may be, but I sure can play." She stared at me with hungry eyes. Suddenly there was a gush of wind. Everything got blurry, then stopped. I was trapped in strange thin cold arms a few yards away from Emmett. She had me by the throat. I began to panic.

"Please..." I gasped.

She put her mouth near my ear. "If I wanted you dead I would have already killed you."

"Victoria, let her go!" Emmett demanded.

"Tell me where Edward is."

"I thought you said you saw him."

"I did. I had been tracking him but I lost his scent since that blonde girl came along." Emmett stayed silent.

"Where is he?" She screamed.

"I don't know." He said quietly.

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie? He's done nothing but cause us pain. I wouldn't mind if he got what he deserved."

She shot me a confused glance. "She's your mate now?"

"Yes. I love her."

Her grasp got a little looser. "If I find out you're lying, I am coming back for her." She warned.

"Don't think I'm going to just give up on you." She whispered to me. "I will always be watching." Then in an instant, she was gone. I ran to Emmett.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay. I'm safe. We're safe." After a long moment our bodies parted. I noticed a shimmering tear trailing down his cheek. When I tried to wipe it away by hand began to burn.

"Oh!" I exclaimed in pain.

"Bella, give me your hand!" I did as he told me. He took the edge of his shirt and wiped the burning liquid from my hand.

"What was t-"

"Venom." He interrupted. "Our tears are pure venom. It runs through our veins and every part of our bodies." I looked at him in wonder.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"It's fine."

"It's just that I don't cry really. I didn't think you'd ever have to find that out." He said, wiping the remainder of his tears away.

"I knew she wouldn't kill you, but there was still that piece of me that-"

"Emmett, stop."

He looked at me and half smiled. "Sorry..."

"It's okay." I placed my hand on his dry cheek.

He turned to the wolves. "Thanks, guys." Sam nodded and went back into the forest. All but Jacob began to slowly follow. He kept his eyes on me for a while, then lowered his head and ran off with the others.

"Why don't you let me drive." I nodded my head. I walked over to the passengers side door and got in.

Emmett fixed the massive damage in the front of the truck then got in the drivers seat. He slammed the door and looked at me.

"C'mere." He said extending his arm towards me. I snuggled up to his cold body and closed my eyes. As he started the car the roar of the engine couldn't block out her voice in my head warning me,_ "I will always be watching."_

**AN: Thank you all of my readers, reviewers and subscribers. Keep up your encouragement, it helps me a lot. And I just made a decison. I am going to do "shout outs" in each Authors Note of every chapter from now on. So, without further adeu, thank you to ****Allisonteamedward**** for making my day(:**

**Love you, guys! Have a fantastic day!(:**


	16. Chapter 16

Emmett placed me in bed when we got home. I told him I wanted to be alone and he respected my wishes.

He was so different then Edward in almost every way. Edward was always so careful and secretive. He would keep things from me that I had every right to know. He acted more like a parent then anything else. With Emmett we could let go of all the bad stuff and have fun together. We laughed and played and were just... In love. And Emmett knew how to "control himself". I was never worried about him hurting me. Of course the risk would always be there as long as I was human, but he was confident and knowledgeable enough to allow us to be together.

But there was something that pained me about being with Emmett and I hated it more then anything; I was still in love with Edward. Even the thought almost brought me to tears. Emmett was everything to me and so much more, but Edward got there first. He messed up my insides. I absolutely despised that part of myself, the part that still yearned for him after he screwed me over. His eyes were always stuck in my head. His kiss was so intoxicating. In his presence, I was high. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen and he loved _me_.

Then something that Victoria said earlier that day echoed in my head: "_He was trying to protect you from me. He left you to try and trick me. If you weren't connected to him, you would be useless to me. I would leave you alone_." I wondered if it was true. Did he really leave to try and protect me? I knew that Victoria would do anything to get revenge for James' death, but I couldn't help but hope. Maybe he did still love me. He would keep things from me constantly to keep me safe. Why would this be any different?

I couldn't help but hold onto that possibility. I felt sick all over.

I also remembered Victoria say, "_He cries at night too_."

**AN: Here is a short and not so sweet chapter 16! Review, review, review!(:**

**Thank you to the latest person who added this story to their favorites, ****Vampiregirl108****! You rock! :DD**


	17. Chapter 17

I tried to stay asleep but I just couldn't. Edward's eyes kept disrupting my slumber. I had to get out of the house.

After getting dressed I very carefully tip toed down the stairs. I couldn't believe I was actually sneaking out of my own house. I had never been a rebel, and so far I didn't really like it. With every step I took the guilt got worse. I didn't let that stop me, though. I just had to get out of there.

I expected Emmett to come flying out of nowhere or hear Charlie stirring, but there was nothing. I had reached the door and I was safe, opening it would be the hard part. Slowly, I turned the knob, pulled it open, stepped lightly outside and shut the door hardly making a sound. I was quite proud of myself for not making any noise. Luck must have been on my side that night and I was so glad it was.

When I reached the car I wasn't worried about making noise anymore. Emmett was obviously no where near where I was and Charlie was a heavy sleeper. I opened the door, hopped in the driver's seat and slammed it shut. When I started the car and started driving I knew exactly the place I needed to go. The one place that wasn't flooded with memories of Edward. The one place that he couldn't go.

I arrived at Jacob's house and was slightly confused. All the lights were on and there were cars parked in various places on the property. I got out of the truck, closed the door, shoved my hands in my pockets and walked towards the house.

Shadows were hovering in each of the window frames. I began to panic as I walked up to the front door. I didn't want to intrude, but I to see my best friend.

When I got to his front door it opened before I could knock.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Jacob asked sternly.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" He sighed and shut the door behind him.

"It's Billy."

"Oh my God, is he okay?"

"Yeah. He'll be fine. We just had a scare is all." I let out a harsh breath of relief. "C'mon," He said as he grabbed my arm. "Let's go on a walk."

The cold wind was torture on my face and bare hands. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he put his over my shoulder.

"Cold?"

"Yeah." I could feel him smiling.

We walked past Jacob's shed where he kept his cars and motorcycles to a hidden trail to the beach. I had my face buried in his side so I had to trust that he wouldn't let me run into any bushes or fall over any rocks. I did, I trusted him with my life.

The ground was mushy and I could tell we were there. I opened my eyes and marveled at the dark ocean.

"Dare me to jump in?"

"No." I laughed and he chimed in.

"So why did you come here?"

"I missed you."

"At midnight?"

"Is there anything wrong with missing you at midnight?"

"I guess I won't object." He smiled.

We walked to a piece of large driftwood and decided to sit down.

"Bella, really, why are you here?"

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. A panicked breath escaped my throat as I tried to utter his name.

"It's him, isn't it?" I looked up at him with guilty eyes.

"Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head. "No, no. Emmett wouldn't hurt me."

"So who-" His realization cut him off.

"You still love him, don't you?" All I could do is look into his disappointed eyes with my guilty ones.

"After everything he's done to you?"

"I'm sorry-"

"Damn it, Bella." He stood up and yelled in frustration.

"If I could stop I would. In a heartbeat, I would."

"This isn't how this is supposed to work."

"How what is supposed to work?"

"You don't know, do you?" He asked. I stared back at him blankly. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Jake."

"No," He ran his fingers through his hair and groaned in frustration before turning back to me. "I'm in love with you."

My heart stopped.

"You're my best friend..." I whispered.

There wasn't much else to say. I tried to think of something, then I waited for him to speak, but nothing came. The sound of the waves crashing in the distance was the only noise I could hear. I couldn't even hear him breathing.

I sat in the dark air before him trying to sort out my feelings. All these complicated emotions were rushing through me. I loved Emmett and Edward, now Jacob was thrown in the mix. I did love him, but for the time being, it just wasn't enough.

**AN: Ah... I love my readers(: Review! Review! Review!**

_**Shout out;;**_** Thank you ****Dazzled-Midnight-Melody**** !(:**


	18. Chapter 18

After a long awkward silence Jacob and I walked back to his house about five feet away from each other. I wanted to say something, anything but I couldn't think. My brain just shut down. I couldn't believe that my best friend was in love with me.

When we got to the yard I stopped to say goodbye but he kept walking towards his house.

"Jake," He turned around. "Can I have a hug goodbye?" He started at me for a moment, then turned and kept walking. I exhaled in pain.

I walked back to the truck and tried to keep my tears of frustration back. I heard quick footsteps following me. I hoped maybe it was just someone going back to their car but then a hoarse voice call out to me. When I turned I saw a bare chested Embry jogging towards me.

"Bella, Jake doesn't-"

"No, I get it. He's pissed."

"That's not it." I waited for him to continue. "Bella, you're not happy. He knows it, you know it, everyone knows it. Jake can change that. He's just upset that you won't even give him a chance."

"It's not that I won't, I just... Can't. I don't have enough space in my head for all this stuff. I feel like I'm about to burst." I told him.

"I don't feel sorry for you."

"What?" I was surprised. Embry had never been anything but generous and kind to me. His harsh voice shocked me.

"Jake would die for you. Your blood suckers, they would die for you, and how do you repay them? You keep them on these strings, Bella. You keep them all wrapped around you little finger. They're always near when you need them. They drop everything. But Billy has been sick all week. We thought he was gunna die tonight and you only showed up for your own selfish reasons."

"That's not fair, no one told me Billy was sick." I said in my defense.

"Does that even matter?"

"I guess not." I felt a drop of rain fall lightly on my bottom lip. I bit it and let the sweet pure water roll over my tongue and down my throat.

"You need to make a choice and soon; before everyone gets hurt." I nodded my head. "And I'm not here to defend Jake. I've always liked you, Bella. You're a cool chick. I would hate it if you settled. Just do what's right for you and everyone else will find their place, eventually." He smiled.

"Thanks."

"And since Jacob didn't give you a goodbye hug, I guess now the pleasure is mine." He opened up his arms and I walked right into them. He was warm, like Jacob.

"Thank you, Embry."

"Anytime. Werewolf hugs are the best." He said as I left his arms. I got in my truck, gave him a quick wave and started driving back home.

For the first time in a long time I had a mild understanding of what I had to do. There was a choice that had to be made. Then I did something else that I hadn't done in a while; I turned on the radio. A very fitting tune filled the car. Funeral by Band of Horses.

This applied to my life exactly. Things may be good, things may be bad, I could be sick or healthy, rich or poor, happy or depressed, loved are alone but at any second I could die. So I must even enjoy misery because it may be the last time I ever feel it. Spend every moment I can with Charlie because I may never see him again. Just take advantage of life because in an instant I could be gone. And with the company I kept, it was more likely.

The song carried me home. I pulled in the drive way and saw the light was on in my room. I distinctly remember shutting it off so a sudden panic devoured me. I was preparing to face the wrath of Charlie, but when I opened the door I heard him snoring. I smiled in part knowing that I wasn't in trouble and the other half knew that Emmett would be there to greet me.

I raced up the stairs and opened my bedroom door. When it swung open it wasn't Emmett's large stature sitting on the edge of my bed. Another set of topaz eyes were staring back at me. I froze in the doorway and I could feel my heart stop beating.

**AN: So, which Cullen will it be? Or will it be a Cullen at all? Ah, cliffhangers. :p Thanks to EVERYONE reading my story, but especially ****ted****. Your review made me smile like crazy(: I am starting the next chapter soon, so be expecting that in an hour or so. Love ya!(:**


	19. Chapter 19

"Alice!" I screeched. She leapt from the bed and ran to me. I hugged her so tight.

"Shh... You're going to wake Charlie." She warned.

"W-What are you doing here?" I said as I separated from her twiggy frame.

"I'm taking you on vacation." She half-heartedly smiled.

"Vacation?"

"Mhmm." She nodded. "Anywhere you wanna go I'll take you."

"Whoa, whoa, Alice, slow down, okay? Why are we going on vacation exactly?" I asked, confused.

"I missed you." She smiled as she brushed the hair out of my face.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No." She shook her head but kept wearing her grin.

"Alice..." As I said her name her gaze drifted from my eyes. I could tell she was having a vision. "Alice?"

She finally came to. She shook her head and looked at me in a panic.

"We have to go, now." She pulled a bag out from under my bed. "Everything you need is in here, let's go." She grabbed my arm, but I protested.

"Alice, I can't just leave. What about Charlie? And Emmett? And... Everything..."

"Bella, please, don't fight me on this. We have to go."

"Are you going to tell me why?"

"I'll tell you everything on the way to the airport, I promise. But we have to go, now." I wasn't too sure about the trip and her sudden urgency, but I trusted Alice with every insignificant piece of me. I had to follow her.

We ran out the door, not worried about making any noise and out to Alice's sleek black car. I hardly had time to close my door and we were off.

I buckled my seatbelt. "You gotta give me answers." I said.

She adjusted herself in her seat. "I just had to get you out of Forks, to keep you safe."

"Safe? If this is about Victoria, she already came. She-"

"I know, I saw that little event. You know, she came with the full intention of killing you. I saw you die." She scolded in a maternal matter.

"But she didn't. She wanted Edward to hurt, not Emmett."

"And that's another thing we need to talk about..." I waited for more motherly scolding. "When exactly did you fall in love with my brother and what the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't really know... We didn't plan on it. It just sort of-"

"Wait." She said as she grabbed my arm. Her eyes drifted again, like she was having a vision. She cocked her head a little to the side before coming back to reality.

"You slept with Emmett?" She shouted in disbelief.

"I... I-"

"What?" She screeched. "How? When?"

"A few weeks ago... Wait, who are you watching, Alice?" She looked away from me. "Alice, tell me."

She looked uncomfortable as she swept her bangs away from her eyes. "Edward. Emmett told him about you two. He's not taking it very well."

"Wha- I can't..." My lungs were closing, my muscles tightening, my stomach sinking, my heart racing, my head throbbing, my skin trembling, my bones shaking, my chest aching. All of a sudden, everything hurt.

"So, he's here."

"Yes." Alice said.

"And you're keeping him away from me?"

"It's more complicated then that." I looked at her starting straight ahead. She was fuzzy with the tears brimming in my eyes.

"He's been reading my mind hoping that I was watching you. When he saw my vision of Victoria killing you he panicked. I called him and told him it was a false vision and that you were okay, but by then it was too late. He was already here. Then he couldn't help himself. This whole self-restraint act he was pulling, he couldn't keep it up anymore. He wanted to see you one more time and that's when he ran into Emmett."

"But I don't understand why we have to leave."

"Well now that Edward is in town Victoria knows that he really does love you. She would go right for you, Bella. She would do anything to see Edward broken like she is. All she wants is your blood."

"No..." I muttered. "He left. He didn't want me anymore. He doesn't love me. He doesn't..."

"Bella," Alice grabbed my hand. "He left to keep you safe. He loves you more then anything." Her words stopped my heart and shut down my brain.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"No..." That was the last thing I remembered before passing out.

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter took longer then I thought. I literally wrote the first line and my best friends randomly showed up at my house and said they were taking me dancing. It was so fun! Sure beat homecoming, let me tell you! And I'm sorry about the drama, drama, drama in the story. I know some of you don't like it. Just a few more chapters and all will be will... Maybe. We'll see! Haha, :p**

**And I want to give a very special Thank you to ****Kathy Hiester****. She has been reading and reviewing my story from the very beginning. Thank you so much, you rock! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

When I opened my eyes Alice was hovering over me, crying my name.

"Thank god..." She said as she placed her palm flat on her chest.

"What happened?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"We were just talking and you hit your head against the window. You started bleeding a little bit. I had to pull over." It was then I noticed that we weren't in the warm comfort of her car, but in the harsh chill of an empty road.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Bella. Humans bleed."

"Am I still-"

"No, the bleeding stopped. It wasn't that much. Can you do me a favor, though?"

"Yeah." I said, slowly rising to my feet.

"There's still some blood on the window. I would, but I don't trust myself enough." I walked a few feet to the car and opened the passenger door. It took me a second to find it. But there it was, a dab of smeared blood on the window no bigger then my thumb. I wiped it clean with my bare hand and stood there confused on what to do with it.

"Here." Alice said as she walked towards me covering her nose. She handed me a snow white handkerchief. I licked the corner of the cloth and rubbed the small amount of blood off of my hand.

"Is there any in my hair?"

"No. I got it all out."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She smiled. "We should probably get going again." I wadded up the handkerchief and threw it in the ditch, then got in the car and Alice started to drive away.

There wasn't much to say for the rest of the trip. Alice hummed to whatever tune was playing on the radio and I pretended I was sleeping. I mainly thought of Jacob. What he was doing, what he was thinking, if he was thinking about me... Jacob was the only thing I could think about that didn't hurt.

"We're here, Bella." I faked a yawn and a stretch and got out of the car.

We walked right through the trail of dividers, made to make lines more compact. A young attractive light haired woman smiled at us as we approached the desk.

"Hi, How can I help you today?"

"What is the next flight out?"

"Well," The woman said as she looked down at her computer screen. "We have a plane leaving for Iowa in five minutes and another leaving for Pisa, Italy in about 25. If you choose the trip to Italy you'll have enough time to go through security and make it on time."

"Italy, how ironic!" Alice laughed as she looked at me. I had no idea what she was talking about, so I just giggled along with her. "Two tickets to Pisa, please."

"Alright, can I get your name and some form of ID?"

Alice pulled a small leather wallet out of her bag, opened it and showed it to the woman.

"My name is Alice Cullen." She smiled.

"Thank you, Ms. Cullen. You have very pretty eyes, by the way."

"Thank you!" Alice smiled.

The woman turned to me. I patted my empty pockets.

"I don't know where I put it."

"It's in your bag, I think." Alice sang. I rummaged through the small duffle and sure enough, my wallet was there.

"Bella Swan." I said plainly as I handed her my drivers licence.

"Thank you, Ms. Swan." She said as she handed back my ID.

"Will you be checking any bags?"

"Nope." Alice said, popping the 'P'.

"Your tickets should start printing in a second." A second later they did just that.

"Here are your tickets, Ms. Cullen and Ms. Swan. I hope you enjoy your trip."

"Thank you, eh..." Alice said trying to find a name tag pinned to her chest.

"Renee." I turned my face away from Alice and the young woman. Hearing my mother's name made my face go white. I missed her so much. I wanted her there with me so badly. More then I've ever wanted anything. Edward's touch, Emmett's arms around me, a hot showing on a cold morning, anything.

"Thank you, Renee." Alice smiled. She linked her arm in mine and we started walking to the airport security.

"What do you say on the way back we make a stop in Florida? We'll only be here for a day, two max."

"Okay." I choked.

We whizzed through security and arrived at our gate just as everyone was boarding. The plane wasn't very full. Alice and I sat in the very back by ourselves. She squeaked like a child as she asked me for the window seat. I let her pass me and sit in her desired place. Her posture was straight and exited. I rested my head on her shoulder. She turned to me and gave me a smile. Then she grabbed a pair of gloves from her bag, put them on her dainty hands and intertwined her clothed fingers with mine.

"Alice, do you mind if I sleep?" I asked.

"Not at all. You need your rest." She whispered sweetly. I felt the rumble of the plane start to move and closed my eyes. Sleep came shortly after we left the ground.

**AN: Not a very eventful chapter, I admit, but things will be picking up soon. I just love Alice and Bella together, even though their reunion wasn't so smooth. Keep reading and reviewing! I love you guys!**

**Thank you, ****shannoninn369**** for your review AND adding this to your story alerts. You're awesome :DD**


	21. Chapter 21

When we landed Alice and I went straight from the airport to the hotel. The sun was rising and we couldn't risk Alice being in broad daylight, especially in a city full of people.

Alice flopped herself on the bed. "So, what do you wanna do until it gets dark? We could watch a movie or order room service, or..."

"I sort of wanted to take a shower."

"Okay. Don't get lost!" She giggled.

The hotel where we were staying was called the Grand Hotel Duomo. It was way too extravagant for a simple weekend getaway. It had three bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, a kitchen, a sitting room, a balcony and a gorgeous view of the Arno River. The bathroom was bigger than my bathroom at home. And it was warm. I was slowly coming to like Italy. I wished Emmett could be with me. I wondered what he was doing this very second; if he was thinking about me too.

It took me a minute to get the shower going, I couldn't figure out how to turn it on. But when I did I got undressed and jumped right in. There was no rush so I took my time washing my hair and body. The heat filled me up and trapped me in its warmth. For a minute I just stood there, letting the water rain on me. My mind was blank, for the first time in a while. It was strange, that feeling of sudden peace.

When I finished my shower I towel dried my hair and body, put on the clothes that Alice had packed for me and joined her in one of the bedrooms.

"Did you have fun?" She asked casually. She was obviously distracted by the TV.

"Yeah, it was a blast." I said sarcastically.

I knew she wasn't paying any attention and that she wouldn't mind if I didn't sit in the room with her. I grabbed the withered and worn copy of 'Withering Heights' that Alice had packed for me and walked out on the patio to read it. She knew how much I loved it and that even two hundred thirty nine reads later, it never got old.

I inhaled the sweet foreign air as I walked out onto the balcony. Italy was really starting to grow on me.

There was a plush patio furniture set in the corner where I decided to sit. I opened the book to the first page and began scanning each line. My mind was too occupied to actually read the thing.

I began to wonder what was happening at home. I had this awful image in my head, full of blood and broken bodies… I hoped that Emmett and Edward were working together to destroy Victoria and not against each other.

I felt so guilty that it actually started to hurt. If I never would have come to Forks, the Cullens would be living their normal lives without the constant threat of death lurking around every corner. They would keep to themselves, pretending to be human and normal. They would still be a family, not torn apart because of one son's misery. Maybe Edward would have found a nice girl of his kind. One more suited for him. But I can't change the past. No matter how much I wish I could, I can't go back. I just have to make the future right.

"Bella!" I heard Alice whisper urgently. I turned my head and saw her peaking around the corner, just enough to see a few diamonds shining on her cheek.

"Yeah?"

"There's someone at the door." I got up from my briefly inhabited seat and walked through the room to answer the door.

"They think this is their room." Alice said. I nodded and opened the door. A dark haired woman was holding the hand of a young blonde girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought this was our room…" She said, just as Alice promised.

"No problem." I smiled decently.

"Mommy," The little girl patted her mother's leg. "She sparkles." I turned around and saw a split second of sparkling Alice. She ran past me at inhuman speed and by the time I looked back at the woman and her child they were on the ground. Their necks were broken and their eyes were glazed over and staring at nothing. I screamed in terror.

"Bella, stop!" Alice ordered as she cupped her hand over my mouth.

"Alice, how co-… I can't…"

"Bella, I need you to calm down, sweetie."

"Calm down? Alice, you just killed two people!"

"If I didn't do it then the Volturi would have."

"Volturi? W-"

"We don't have time for this!" Alice screamed in frustration. "Close the door." I stepped over the young girl's arm and did as Alice told me.

"What are we going to do with them?" I asked.

"I don't know… I have to think…"

"Why didn't you just go in the other room, Alice? How stupid can you be? How could you think that they wouldn't see you?"

"I'm sorry, okay?" A silver tear began to run down her cheek. "You think I like killing people? I hate it. I hate killing. I know I messed up, but I can't go back and step two inches to the left. I didn't want to kill them but the Volturi would have done much worse."

"The Volturi?"

"Edward told you about them on your birthday. Before…" I nodded my head and knew exactly what she was talking about. They were like royalty of the vampire world. They kept order. I remember Edward even telling me that Carlisle was with the Volturi at one point.

This must be how it feels to be a teenager with a bowl in his pocket standing by a police station, but this feeling is a little more intense. It's not your reputation or your money on the line, it's your life.

"We'll get rid of them tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Well I can't go out now, can I?" She said in a sickeningly casual way.

"So we're supposed to sit with these dead bodies in the room all day?"

"I'll put them in the bathroom."

I shook my head in disappointment and shock. I couldn't stay in that room anymore, so I went on the balcony to get some fresh air.

Never in a million years would I think Alice would kill a person. She just wasn't the type for murder and scheming. I didn't know what to do or feel. I was just numb.

I looked all around for a sign of some kind… Then I set my eyes on my copy of Withering Heights that I left on the chair. I picked it up and pressed it to my chest. Soon after I began to cry.

"I miss you…" I whispered to Emmett, Edward, Jacob, Charlie, Renee, Esme and Jasper all at once.

**AN: I'm really sorry for how long this one took, again. I knew what I wanted for this chapter, but I didn't know how to write it. Hopefully it turned out okay. Thank you guys for being so patient. And a special thank you to _-x- . -x-_ for all of your reviews. It means a lot(:**

**Keep reviewing, everyone! Review, Review, Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

When night fell Alice had perfected her plan. She contacted an old friend from Egypt who had the ability to clear people's memories. Alice told me she was going to take the bodies outside and burn them, then Ani, Alice's friend, would erase the memories of all witnesses. Then Alice went on to tell me that she was going to travel to Ontario, where we discovered they lived, and erase the memories of her family, friends and anyone who had even made contact with either of them. It made me a little sick.

Alice was nervously pacing back and forth.

"Where is she? It won't be dark forever."

"I'm sure she'll be here soon." I said to calm her, and myself at the same time.

"If the Voultori finds out about this we will be in deep shit..."

"_We_?" I asked.

"Yes, we. You were a witness and you're human. They'll break your neck without thinking twice. The Voultori show no mercy, especially when it comes to humans."

"You can't lie?"

"I won't have to because it won't come down to that. Ani will be here in no time, right? I mean she has to be close..."

"Alice," I shouted. "Will you sit down? You're freaking me out."

"I'm sorry, I'm just really, really..." She zoned out for a brief second then looked at me with panic on her face.

"Bella, grab your bag. We have to get out of here, now."

"But what about-"

"There's no time!" She clutched onto my arm and pulled me to the door. As soon as she gripped the handle she stopped.

"It's too late." She muttered. "They're here."

"The Voultori?" I gasped.

Alice squeezed my hand and nearly screamed, "I love you." Before I could say it back, there was a knock at the door. She took a deep breath before opening it and revealing what was on the other side.

A girl no older then 14 stood in the middle of the doorway. She was dressed in a black dress with a cape draped over her shoulders to match. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun and her eyes... They were red. Blood red.

"I wasn't expecting a Cullen." She said with a sarcastic smile. She peeked around the door a bit more and made eye contact with me. "And with a human? Well, this will be an interesting evening."

"Jane..."

"Yes?"

"Don't hurt her."

"I think that's Aro's decision." Alice huffed in defeat.

"Well, c'mon. We don't want to keep Aro waiting, do we? He is less kind when he is impatient."

"Where's-"

"Alec and Felix have arranged for us to be taken in a car. They are waiting on the street. Now, shall we go?" She didn't wait for us. It was as if she knew we would follow her instead of running like hell. Alice brought me close to her side and followed Jane's path to a black car with tinted windows being guarded by a tall muscular man.

"Thank you, Felix." Jane said politely as he opened the door for her. Alice went next and I was last to enter the backseat.

Felix walked around the front of the vehicle to get in the drivers seat. There was a boy sitting in the passenger's seat. He turned and examined me with the same red eyes Jane had.

"Human?" He asked no one in particular.

"Fun, isn't it, brother?" She smiled. They shared a quick laugh.

The entire ride I didn't dare move. I focused only on Alice's cold fingers intertwined with mine and the fact that I could die at any moment.

"Here we are." Jane seemed to say three days later. Jane waited for Alec to open the door for her. When he did Alice and I poured out behind her. We followed her through long lavish hallways, up and down elevators and door after door until we reached a set of doors that reached the towering ceiling above us. She pushed them open with no effort and walked into the large room.

We were greeted by a strikingly handsome man. He had nearly white blonde hair and kind red eyes. Well, as kind as red eyes can get. I briefly imagined him in his human life. With tanned skin and his red eyes would be traded for green ones. I saw him with a smile pinned on his face. It was a nice picture, but one that hadn't been true in probably over a hundred years.

"Jane." She nodded to him quickly, then kept advancing deeper into the room.

"Demitri." Alec greeted the blonde man.

"Felix," Demitri tilted his head to us and Felix grabbed Alice's arm. She hardly looked shocked. Demitri walked behind us and stopped at my side. Everything suddenly got colder.

"We brought them to you, master." I heard Jane say. She was talking to an older man. He seemed to be sitting on a thrown like seat next to another man of about the same age.

"You've done well, Jane." She smiled and stepped aside.

Then Felix pressured Alice forward. She held onto my hand as long as she could, but eventually the distance became too much and we parted. Demitri placed is icy fingertips on my lower back and pushed me forward to meet up with Alice.

Aro gazed at Alice in sadistic wonder, as if he was plotting how to punish her. "And a Cullen, no less?"

"She has been keeping a hu-"

"Jane," Aro held up his hand to Jane. She closed her mouth immediately. "You know, Ms. Cullen, I've always been so fascinated with your lifestyle." Aro rose from his throne and started circling Alice and I. Solely feeding on the blood of animals. How you can keep a human for so long without sinking your teeth into her sweet skin." His lips were hovering closely over my throat.

"No." Alice stepped forward in sudden panic.

"You saw it, didn't you? You're the special one..." He glided past me and asked if he could touch her. Alice lifted her hand and as he grabbed it his eyes filled with wonder and disbelief.

"You've seen so much." He loosened his grip on her and she slipped her hand away from him. "So much that didn't even happen. You've seen her die." He turned to me. "May I?" I didn't quite understand.

"He can read your mind." Alice explained. With one touch, he knows every thought you've ever had."

He offered his hand and I carefully dipped my fingers into his palm. At first he seemed confused then he shut his eyelids tightly. He seemed frustrated and confused when he finally opened his eyes.

"Nothing." He muttered. "I see nothing."

I didn't know what to do. I tried not to make eye contact with anyone but Alice. Her eyes were safe.

"What are you?" I was paralyzed.

"She's human." Alice responded for me.

"Human." He scoffed. "She knows too much, my dear. Her fragile existence is a danger to us all. She has to die."

Before my heart even got the chance to start racing Aro advanced towards me and Alice flew by him and crouched in front of me. A low growl came out of her. I didn't think sweet little Alice even knew how to growl. But then again I didn't think she was capable of murder either.

Then in another blink of an eye Felix formed a cage around Alice with his muscular arms. It took me a moment to realize Demitri had done the same to me. One arm crossed over my rib cage and the other draped across my chest.

I was so scared. Since I had been screaming Alice's name in my mind for so long I wasn't aware that I actually said it out loud.

"Jane!" Aro yelled. He pointed to me as if he was ordering her to do something. Again, there was no doubt in my mind that I was about to die.

She gazed fiercely at me. Her nose began to crinkle and her lips started to twist but her gaze stayed still and focused on me.

Everyone's eyes were on me. Alice looked like she was about to cry, but nothing was happening. Aro started to laugh in a dark and sadistic manner.

"How magnificent!" He said in a sarcastically. "She's more of a danger then I anticipated."

"Demitri, would you?" I shook my head to Alice. She understood that I didn't want her to see me die, but she shook her head back at me. Like she was holding onto this impossible hope that I would somehow make it out of there alive.

Everything was happening so fast, but time seemed to slow down to normal speed when the doors ached open. All eyes that were on me the previous second darted to the entrance of the room.

My knees buckled when I saw what came through the door. If it weren't for Demetri restraining me I would have fallen to the floor.

"Get your fucking hands off my sister!" Edward screamed towards Felix. He didn't move a muscle, except I thought I saw a mild smirk cross his lips.

My eyes drifted from the massive and sinister Felix and they found Emmett.

"Bella..." He choked. His sadness didn't last long.

He ran towards me. Alice was thrown into Aro's arms as Felix lunged at Emmett. Emmett must have been caught off guard because Felix forced him to the ground. I had never seen Emmett be overpowered by anyone, or anything before. But he got right up and began to fight harder. They were moving so fast I couldn't see specificly what was going on but I knew Emmett wasn't done fighting and he wouldn't stop until Felix was down and Alice and I were safe.

Demitri for some reason loosened his grip on me. I looked up him for some sort of reason, but his face stayed strong and frozen. Maybe Demitri wasn't all bad and merciless.

Edward freed me in no time. Demitri was all the way across the room and I was in Edward's arms. He tangled my fingers into his hair and I found myself buried into his chest. It was a wonderful hurt coursing through my bones. I felt safe, but at the same time it felt like my chest was caving in. That feeling of him leaving on the last day of fall, remembering how I begged Jacob to allow death to find me, it all came rushing back. But he was there now. He cared.

Alice had fought off Aro. I looked over and he was holding his gut.

Edward wrapped Alice in his clutches. While Alice turned and pressed her forehead into Edward's stone like body, I saw Emmett on the ground. Felix had his hands around his throat. I knew I couldn't do anything. If he was going to kill him, there was nothing I could do. But something told me to try.

I pushed past Edward's arms, but he caught me by the wrist as I was running towards Emmett. I screamed his name as loud as I could. I pleaded them to stop. I screamed and cried and wailed until Aro ordered Felix to stop.

He turned to me. "Come."

"No." I was surprised at my own words.

"No?" He advanced to me slowly again. Edward tried to pull me back to him, but I flicked his hand from mine. "You do understand that you are in my territory, don't you? That as a guest you are expected to show a certain amount of respect."

"Well you're just going to kill me anyway."

"You make a valid point."

Emmett gained his strength and flipped onto his feet. "No."

"You won't lay a finger on her."

"It's a little late for that." Aro smirked. The second he saw Emmett begin to charge, he grabbed me by the throat.

"Let her go." Edward chimed in. I couldn't look at him, but his voice was scared.

"This is all so fascinating to me." Aro began. "He has hurt you so deeply but when you saw his face you fell in love all over again. And on the other side of the room is his brother, the one who was there to pick you up and dust you off. You were too weak to even eat before he crept into your bed, something Edward was never able to do." Emmett was shaking as he spoke. I don't know if it was fear, anger or sadness, but I knew I just wanted it to stop.

"Let me make you a deal. I will let you walk out of here because I have seen what she has seen." He signaled to Alice. "No matter what path you take, you will be turned. But in order to leave you have to choose. You have to decide, who is your mate?"

I shut my eyes and covered my ears to drown the world out in order to think.

Emmett came to my mind first. Maybe that meant something in itself. I thought about the night he came back. I felt so silly for being upset with him now. I could have used that time to laugh with him, to kiss him, to just be with him. He brought out everything good in me. We never dwelled on the bad things. He would just say, "Hakuna matatta." And we'd keep on living. Time wouldn't stop if I twisted my ankle or had a run in with a vicious vampire. We could wake up the next morning and be okay, which is something I could have never done with Edward.

He was so careful and protective. But I loved that about him too. Every moment I was with him was filled with passion and unbearable desperation to just be with each other. We would laugh and talk, but I was so captivated by him that those moments never really stuck out in my mind. And I was always so amazed to know he felt the same about me. He would do anything for me. He left to protect me. And I'm sure the pain I felt was much more amplified for him, and even more after he found out about Emmett and I. I wasn't sure I could hurt him one more time, or that I could bare to let go again.

Then, out of no where, I thought of Jacob. His smile, his warmth, his pain and his regret. He was beautiful all over. I wish I could love him with my whole heart, but it was too late for that. My heart was taken from Jacob and given to him. And the second Aro ordered me to answer, I knew who my mate was. The one who would turn me, who I would give my forever.

"Who is your mate?" He urged angrily.

With my eyelids pained from being shut so tight, my fists aching from squeezing them so hard and my head throbbing from thinking so much I gave him my answer. Loudly, I said, "Emmett."

When I opened my eyes I let in a large breath of air to. I looked at Edward first. He was holding his sister tightly. He tried to look at me, but his eyes wouldn't lock with mine. I couldn't explain to him what I went through right then; what has been happening in my head for the past three months. 'When we leave, I will.' I thought.

Then I looked at him. My "mate". He was smiling. I grinned back at him.

"Go." Aro guided me towards him.

When we finally collided he held me so tight I could hardly breathe. I didn't mind, though. He was there and so was I. We were both okay. He knew I loved him over everyone else and I knew he loved me to.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. I always will, I always will." He whispered to me.

"I love you." I said.

"If she isn't one of us by the time of the next festival, there will be severe consequences. For all of you." Aro warned us. "You may go."

I clung to Emmett's arm as we made our way to the door. Edward and Alice followed from a distance.

"Let's home." He said.

"Actually, do you mind if we make a pit stop?"

**AN: I know, I know, I'm horrible /: I didn't mean for this to take forever. I knew how I wanted it to go, but actually writing it all out was tough for this chapter. Guys, we are nearing the end of 'Everything Unexpected'... One more chapter and it'll be done. I won't say my goodbyes and major 'thank you's now, just be prepared.! I'll probobly wirte a sequel to this since I left so many questions unanswered. But in the mean time, check out my other FF 'Cresent Moon'.! And I've also been working on a story for 'The Outsider's. It's basically going to be history repeating itself. It's set in the 90's, when Ponyboy is all grown up and has his own kids. Then history kind of repeats itself through Pony's son. Yay or nay? I LOVE FEED BACK AND REVIEWS! So, GIVE ME FEED BACK AND REVIEW! Haha, love you guys(:**


	23. Chapter 23

We booked a flight for Florida the second we could. Alice and Edward were going to make a connection from Florida and go straight home while Emmett and I planned to visit my mom in Jacksonville for a few days.

"Now would be a good time to get some sleep, Bell." Emmett said as he took his seat next to me.

"I'm not tired."

"You've got to be. I'd be exhausted if I was almost killed by vampires."

"Shh!" I hissed, fearing he had spoken too loud.

"Don't worry." I smiled and slouched in my uncomfortable seat.

"Hey, when did you start calling me Bells?"

"I donno, I just sort of said it I guess. Do you like it?"

"As long as it's not Isabella I'm fine." He laughed.

"Why don't you like your full name? Isabella?"

"I donno. It's too elegant and long and classy, and I'm not-"

"Yes you are," He interrupted, then called me: "Isabella." And kissed my nose. I couldn't help but smile. I was so happy to have him with me.

The pilot came over the intercom speaking Italian and a beautiful slender woman stood in front of the plane pointing at the emergency exits and oxygen masks. Emmett mimicked her the whole time. Soon, we took off and the second the light signaling it was okay to take off your seat belt came on I darted for the bathroom. When I finished my business I slowed my pace down as I walked down the isle. I saw the spiked tips of Alice's hair leaning out of her seat and I knew Edward was right next to her. I wanted to talk to him, to explain to him why I chose Emmett, tell him how much he hurt me and that for some reason I still want him in my life.

They were sitting in an awkward position. Edward was sprawled out across two seats and leaning his head on Alice's shoulder and her knees were curled into his chest. As soon as I reached them they both looked up at me.

"Alice, can I...?" She looked at Edward with hesitation.

"Bella, go sit with your boyfriend." Edward said in a soft somber tone.

"Edward, please." He stared at me for a long while, then nodded at Alice. She rose from her place and I sat down. Edward straightened his posture but hardly looked at me.

"Do you want to ask me how I am, or-"

"Why did you leave me?"

He half smiled. "To protect you."

"You're not lying?"

"No, Bella. I love you more then anything on this earth." He said, still not meeting my gaze.

"Then why did you leave?"

"To protect you."

I paused in frustration, knowing that our conversation was going nowhere.

"I loved you so much. I loved you more then I loved breathing, and eating apparently." He rose an eyebrow, but still did not look at me. "I loved you more then I thought I could do anything. You were the definition of love to me, and you always will be."

He lifted his eyes. "Bella,"

"You hurt me. You broke me. Emmett... He loves me differently. He loves me. He is fixing me, Edward. Fixing what you broke."

"You slept with him."

"Yeah."

His face fell in his hands.

"I was sad."

"So you slept with my brother. Great, Bella. Just great." He laughed in sarcasm.

"You know it's not like that."

He turned to me in fury. "I would never even think about touching Rose like he did with you. Ever. She killed herself because-"

"What?"

"She burned herself."

"Burn-..."

"She set the hotel we were staying at on fire and she walked in. She went in and never came out."

"What?"

As much as Rosalie and I never got along I would never wish death upon her. She was my sister, and now she was gone. I sank in the moment when I realized I would never be able to patch things up with her.

"Rosalie is dead, Bella. She has been. I don't want to talk about it anymore." He turned towards the window.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I placed my hand on his. His temperature shocked me. I never realized it before this moment, but Emmett was warmer then the rest of them. He was still cold, but not quite frozen. I couldn't tell you if it was simply my love for him or if his temperature really was different, but Emmett was warm.

Edward grabbed my hand and turned my palm up. Then he brought my wrist closer to his mouth and my heart began to race.

"Bella," His cold breath fell on my skin. "I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you." He lowered his lips to the scar on my wrist and kissed it gently. As he let me go he looked up at me as if he were about to cry. I left him there as fast as I could because I knew if I even saw one tear fall from his eyes I would fall in love with him again.

I passed Alice on the way back to my seat.

"He wasn't listening, you're all good." I just nodded in response.

When I got back to my seat I put my buckle back on and curled into his chest.

"I think I wanna go to sleep now."

"Okay, baby." I didn't like that he called me baby, but I knew if I said anything I would start crying, so I just closed my eyes and thought of Jacob until I finally forget what had just happened.

**AN: Again I am ssssoooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update): I hope you still love me! AND, I lied about this being the last chapter before the sequel starts. There with be TWO more chapters until the sequel! Yayy! If you like the chapter, or even if you don't, .REVIEWWWWW.!(:**


	24. Chapter 24

"Are you sure you can't even stay for a few hours? I really want you to meet my mom." I said to Alice as we got off the plane.

"Under any other circumstances I would love to meet your mother. Heck, I'd stay for a week! But Edward... He can't be alone right now."

"He can stay too. Really. It's not a problem."

"It will be..." I was about to push her more on the subject, but then I realized what she meant. She gave me her 'I can see the future, duh' look then gave me a hug and ran to catch up with Edward.

"You really wanted him to stay?" Emmett said as he crept up behind me.

"Well, yeah. I want my mom to meet all you guys."

"Even Edward?"

"Is that a problem?"

"If it's not a problem for you, I guess it's not a problem for me."

I smiled up at him and he did the same to me.

We had to wait a bit for our bags to get off the plane, but it wasn't that big of a problem. My mom was infamous for being late. When she finally did arrive Emmett and I had just grabbed our bags and as we turned around there was my tiny thin mother wearing white shorts, a tank top and a sun hat.

"Bella!" She screeched as she threw her hands up. I could feel my cheeks grow rosier in embarrassment. "Bella, baby, c'mere!"

"Mom." I said as I hugged her as tight as I ever had.

"Let me look at you." She said as we parted.

"Baby, you look so skinny. Have you been eating?" She started feeling my hipbones. I pushed back in discomfort.

"Yeah, Mom. My appetite was just a little..."

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

"Mom!" I gasped.

"Sorry, not the place." Her eyes left mine and gazed past me.

"And you must be Edward."

"No." I almost scolded.

"Emmett, actually." He said offering his hand to my mother.

"Oh, oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I'm so sorry, it just slipped my mind. I cannot believe-"

"No, really it's okay. Honest mistake." Emmett reassured her with a smile. It put me a little more at ease as well.

"Really, I'm so embarrassed..." My mother said, still flustered.

"Don't be. People mix up mine and my brother's names all the time."

"Your brother?" She looked shocked when she shouldn't have been. I explained the Cullen family to her in as much detail as I could on multiple occasions.

"Yes, we are brothers. And we all realize how awkward holidays are going to be from now on." He joked.

"Holidays? You two are serious I take it?"

"Mom." I scolded again."

"Sorry, not the place. Well, we should get home. I made some dinner."

"Actually, Mrs. Dwyer I ate on the plane, but I'm sure Bella is starving. She slept the whole time." Emmett told her.

"You don't have to call me Mrs. Dwyer, sweetie. Call me Renee."

"Thanks, Renee." He said awkwardly. I couldn't help but giggle.

By the time we got home it was completely dark, save the stars and the moon in the sky.

"Do you ever get to see the stars like this behind all the clouds in Forks?" My mother asked as she reached for the door handle, but to her surprise Emmett got to it first.

"Sometimes." I whispered.

Emmett brought our bags inside while my mom warmed up some spaghetti for me in the kitchen. When he was done he joined us, but only for a minute.

"Sorry to be a wimp, but I am exhausted." He fake complained. "Where do you want me to sleep?"

"Well since Phil is gone I figured you could sleep in Bella's room and she could sleep with me. And Bella's room us upstairs, last room on the right. And the bathroom is at the end of the hall, just straight ahead if you need it."

"Alright, sounds good. Thank you so much, Renee." She said wrapping her in a hug.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Her voice was muffled by his massive arm.

He let go of her and wrapped me up. "Goodnight, Bella." He said as he kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Goodnight, girls!" Emmett called out as he walked up the stairs. My mom grabbed my dinner and her copy of 'Breakfast At Tiffiny's' and we went to her room. She gave me a pair of pajama shorts to wear, put the movie in and plopped down on the bed next to me. I already knew we weren't going to watch any of the movie.

"Spill." She smiled.

"I want you to tell me what you think of him."

"Alright. Well, I think he is really cute. No, like handsome. He's very handsome. He's polite and funny and he seems to really care about you."

"Good."

"Good, but scary." She half frowned. "You're so young, sweetie. I mean, I hate to be Ms. Pessimist but you two just got together, right? And you're already saying 'I love you'? When you get caught up like that bad things can happen. Or, unexpected. It can throw you off track."

"Like a kid?"

"A baby, a broken heart. I never want you to feel how that feels..."

"I already have." I mumbled. I hoped she didn't hear me, but she did.

She frowned. "You could have called me, baby. I'm just a phone call away."

"I would've if I could've, Mom. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't talk. I couldn't eat. I couldn't move. Literally, everything hurt. I was a mess, Mom."

"That's why you're so tiny?"

I nodded.

"What happened?"

"Stupid teenage love... He loved me so much that he left me, but I didn't get it when it happened and now I kind of feel like an idiot."

"Hunny, it sounds like you got played."

I sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore. I have Emmett. I'm happy."

"Well good." She smiled. "I'm a mom, so I have to ask. Are you being safe?"

"Mom..."

"Have you two done anything? I won't get mad, I swear."

I couldn't say anything. I mean, how could I?

"How far have you gone?"

I stayed silent and covered my face.

"All the way?"

All I could do was laugh.

"My little girl!" She tried to hug me but for the second time that night I pushed her away.

"Mom, Mom, stop..."

"How was it?"

"Mom!" I yelped in embarrassment.

"Okay, okay. Can you just let me know if you are using protection?"

"Yes, we're using protection." Our protection was that he was a vampire. As long as that were true, which it would be forever, we would be safe.

"Thank you for putting my mind at ease."

"Anytime." I started to put a bite of spaghetti in my mouth.

"How many times?"

"Mom!" I yelled again.

"What?"

"Ugh... Once or twice."

"Once or twice?"

"Uh-huh."

"Once or twice?"

"Twice."

"Twice?"

"Yes, Mom, twice. We've... Twice. It's happened twice."

"Okay. And you were safe both times?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Okay, I'm just making sure."

My mother and I talked over muted movies for the rest of the night. It was good to finally be home. A part of me never wanted to leave.

When I finally got to sleep I had a dream that Emmett and I moved to Jacksonville and lived with Phil and my mom. I could see Emmett's skin sparkle as we laid on the beach. It was a beautiful vision that I hoped might come true someday.

**AN: How odd, I updated sooner then a month after I posted my last chapter... Weird. Hahaha. One more chapter, guys. One more chapter... I'm sort of sad but really exited to be starting the sequel. I have a bunch of ideas, but I am aslo open to input from you guys. Anything from the plot line to the title, just leave it in the rec's. Love you all!(:**


	25. Chapter 25

We left my mother's house two days later. Emmett pretended to be sick as an excuse to stay inside. Mom tried to coax him outside, telling him a little vitamin D would do him some good. But each time he would politely decline and go back to the guest room.

On the plane ride back home Emmett and I joked about how angry Charlie would be, but I had no idea what I had in store. It was barely morning when I walked in the door, but there he was, on high alert sitting on the edge of the sofa. As soon as he saw me he leaped up and hugged me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." He said over and over.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

He separated from me, suddenly full of anger instead of relief. He started screaming obscenities at me and to the empty rooms of the house. I was terrified. The only time I'd ever heard Charlie swear was when he cut his hand open on a hand on a fillet knife after a successful fishing trip.

"Do you have any idea what kind of hell you've put me through?" As he turned to me his voice was softer, but it still held the same intensity as before. "Not even a call, Bella. Not even a damn phone call. I went crazy just thinking about what could have happened to you."

"I'm sorry..." I couldn't look at him, I was too ashamed.

"After the last time you left in the middle of the night I thought you had learned your lesson not to scare me like that again. I know you're not stupid, Bella. You've got a brain in there somewhere." He lightly knocked on my head. "Just tell me what you were thinking."

I hesitated then answered as any teenager would, "I don't know." He didn't seem to like my answer.

"You know what," He started to lean back a little. "I'm not going to scream myself horse because that won't do either of us any good. I'm just going to tell you your punishment and you're not gunna say a damn thing, you got me?" I nodded my head. "Alright. First of all, your grounded. No friends, no cell phone, no laptop."

"For how long?"

"Until summer." I almost thought about objecting, but deep down I knew I deserved it and much much worse.

"And no truck."

"No truck?"

"Nope."

"How am I supposed to get to school?"

"I'm gunna drop you off in the mornings and I've worked out a deal with Billy so Jacob will pick you up and take you home." I wasn't entirely opposed to the idea, but I wasn't going to let Charlie know that.

"Okay."

He paused for a moment. "Alright, get on up to bed. You've got a weeks worth of school to make up."

I hit my forehead with my flat palm. I had completely forgotten about school.

"Yeah... Right."

And with an unexpected slam of Charlie's bedroom door, the house was still again. To be honest, I hadn't missed home that much. Jacksonville had a little my heart, but Emmett had the whole thing. _Emmett!_

I ran up to my room where I knew he would be and indeed found him there sitting at my desk.

"Hi."

"Hi." I whispered, tucking my hair nervously behind my ear.

"You okay? Charlie seemed..."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He nodded his head and his eyes sunk to his palms, which he was rubbing together.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't want to upset you." He said, not raising his gaze.

"You won't upset me." I tried to speak in a comforting tone, but it came out wrong. Harsh.

After a long moment of hesitation he said, "I... I just don't feel right about this whole Jacob deal. Him taking you to school, it just doesn't sit right with me."

"Not this again..." I groaned.

"See! You're upset."

"I'm not upset, I just don't see why-"

"Bella, he is dangerous."

"More dangerous then you?" His face turned sour and sad. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Edward-"

"Stop, really. Just don't."

"No, listen to me." He grabbed my face with both hands. "Edward is a coward. He left to protect you, knowing that you would only get hurt by something else. He thinks that that is the strongest kind of love; to leave for the sake of your partner's safety and happiness. It's not, Bella. It's standing right there with them, guarding them yourself. Protecting them at your own hand. Edward would have left you now, but I'm not Edward. I won't die for you, Bella. I'm gunna live for you."

"What does that have to do with Jacob?" I asked.

"He's 16, Bella. He's a kid. I know he loves you, but he loves you like a 16 year old kid would. He wants to hold your hand, tell you that you're pretty and hold you when you cry."

"What's so wrong with that?" He seemed taken back by my words.

"Nothing."

"I still don't know what you're getting at..."

"Never mind."

"Emmett, tell me." I ordered.

"Jacob, he," He paused again. "He's mostly human. He doesn't feel what I feel or see what I see. Everything, all my senses are so much stronger then his."

"So you're saying that you love me more and that I should choose you." He only kept his eyes on me. Not breathing, not even blinking. "Emmett, I adore you. You don't even know-" And then he kissed me. If it weren't for Charlie still stirring we would have taken it further, but we settled for holding each other until morning came.

Charlie took me to school and I got a hurricane of hello's from my friends.

"Oh my god, I thought you died. Which would really suck, you know, 'cuz Angela would have to make one of those in memoriam pages in the yearbook and we'd be all sad and crying..." Jessica said.

Mike simply smiled. "It's good to have you back, Bella. I, uh, we, all of us. We, we missed you."

I don't think I had ever wanted to leave school so badly as I did that day. All I wanted to do was curl up in my bed, sleep and be warm. And I wouldn't dare admit it to anyone, but I wanted to see Jacob more then all of those things combined.

To pass the time I drew ribbons on a piece of lined paper. I had learned to draw them when I was in 8th grade and was the one thing I was ever able to draw with some realism. Draw a squiggly line, lines on the curves, follow the end of the lines to the other side of the ribbon and shade the corners. I repeated this chore all day.

Finally, I was able to walk through the hallways and out the front doors to freedom. Jacob was right at the bottom of the steps, smiling wide.

"Ready?"

"Hell yeah." I laughed.

"Hell yeah, huh?"

"I have never wanted to get out of here more in my life." I groaned.

Charlie allowed Jacob to use my truck since he built it and it was just sitting there. I got in the passenger seat for the first time since our stand off with Victoria.

"Jake," I stopped my spoken thought short.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but you're so... Young. How do you know that you love me?"

"You're two years older then me, so that means you have all the answers?" He laughed.

"No, I just don't think you're sure."

He sighed deeply. "Bella, when I'm with you, right now, my heart starts racing a mile a minute, my stomach feels like it's trying to escape through my throat and all I can think about is having you in my arms. I wanna see you smile, I wanna see you laugh. I want to fix whatever's broken inside you."

"I'm not broken." I protested.

"Yeah, but you're not healed." He stressed.

"That's why I don't understand you running around with these blood suckers still. You're asking for heartbreak, Bella. You're just begging for suicide."

I didn't know what to say. I was so afraid he was right, but I couldn't admit it to myself.

"He says you're dangerous."

"Oh yeah? What did you say?"

"I told him that he's dangerous too." At that, he smiled.

When we got home I asked him to come inside for some food. The temperature inside was colder then the winter air outside. I suggested something unwise; that we go to my room and lay under the blankets for warmth. He surrounded me with his muscular body.

_Warm.._. It was so rare in my life recently. Sure I felt warmth in my heart and in Emmett's eyes, but not actual physical warmth for so long.

I fell asleep after a while, but it didn't stay that way for long. Jacob woke me with a thunderous snore. I tried not to laugh too loud.

Suddenly I heard a creek in the corner of my room. Emmett was sitting in the corner. I opened my mouth, but no words would come out of my mouth. Then he walked over to me, grabbed my face with both of his ice cold hands and almost ordered, "I love you."

"I love you too," I echoed. He smiled with pity, shook his head, then disappeared.

_**Emmett disappeared.**_

I curled over my bed and began vomiting in my trash can. Jacob didn't wake. Not even when I curled back into his body and started crying.

"I love him..." I breathed. "I love him, I love him, I love him..."

But who 'him' was was still so foggy to me. I feared I would never be able to choose. I was so in denial with Jacob, but when those cold hands touched my face they didn't feel like Emmett's. Colder, like Edward's hands connected to the ends of Emmett's wrists.

Maybe I made a mistake before the Voultori. Should I have said Edward's name? Jacob's even?

I began to panic. Breathing harder and harder until I, too, disappeared.

**AN: Again, I am so so so so emensley sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long.. But there it is, the end of Everything Unexpected.! I have already started working on the sequel and will be catching up on Crescent Moon as well. Oh! And expect some HP fics(:**

**Thank you guys so much for reading my story. I put my heart and soul into this and you guys giving me so much positive feedback has really fuled my fire. I love each and every one of you! Thank you, thank you, thank you(:**


End file.
